


Cosmic Divine Crystalline EPISODE XII: The Cosmic Divine War

by Eto_Yoshimura



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Final Fantasy XV, Mass Effect Trilogy, Naruto, RWBY, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eto_Yoshimura/pseuds/Eto_Yoshimura





	1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in a galaxy pretty damn far away...

Cosmic Divine Crystalline

Episode XII: The Cosmic Divine War

The Gorgon family ended their shore leave and are discussing plans with the Alliance on how to destroy Star Cerberus Empire once and for all. However, they have new intel there is a Star Cerberus invasion fleet headed to the planet Hydaelyn to gather unknown resource for whatever future projects they may have in store.

The Illusive Man and his Empire have nearly completed their conquest for finding the gateway to the Cosmic Divine Crystalline, an unknown force of power that is capable of shifting the universe to anyone's will. Currently, Star Cerberus is dealing with pockets of resistance on the planet of Earth where the gateway is known to be.

The Alliance has sent the Gorgon Family and several of their allied forces to stop the invasion fleet of Star Cerberus from taking over the planet Hydaelyn and its native humanoid species that live there.

Chapter 1:

The Gorgon flagship, a Centurion Dreadnought looms in space with an Azure Kingdom Battlecruiser beside it, three starfighters come out of the Centurion soaring in space together. Soaring over another Azure Kingdom Battlecruiser. The starfighters spun and went down under it and toward a major battle of Azure Kingdom Battlecruisers and Telos Battlecruisers engaged with Star Cerberus Battlecruisers and Transports. All ships scattered in orbit fighting each other.

In the cockpit of the middle starfighter was Serenity. Beside her were Mangle and Tomoko in their starfighters soaring passed the laser fire and missiles between ships headed toward the Star Cerberus Dreadnought in the distance surrounded by smaller Star Cerberus frigates and starfighters.

Azure Kingdom starfighter support moved behind Serenity and her sisters soaring with them, some having bombers flying along in the back.

"This is where the fun begins." Serenity said with a smirk.

All starfighters locked onto the enemy starfighters and the bombers kept locked on to the vital parts of the dreadnought. The girls in front of them with their shields on absorbing incoming blaster fire coming toward them.

"Shields will soon fail." Tomoko reminded them.

"Bomber squadron, stay behind us. All fighters engage and we will handle the frigate coming toward us. Bombers keep with us and keep your shields up. Do not be brave and go at it alone, we will knock that ship out." Serenity told them on the com.

"Alright, but our trigger fingers are getting itchy." The bomber leader said with his bomber squadron getting into a line position behind the Gorgons starfighters while the other starfighters spread out to engage the enemy starfighters coming at them.

The girls flew right at the incoming frigate beginning to fire at it.

"Mangle! Rockets on the next turn!" Serenity said.

"Yeah yeah." Mangle said annoyed and as she turned she locked onto the back of the frigate and fired two proton's right into the back of the engines making the back of the frigate explode and begin to decent toward the planet.

"Got it!" Mangle shouted.

"Good! Bombers you're clear!" She said to them and flew with them as an escort firing at incoming missiles from the dreadnought launched at them before they hit the bombers.

Inside the dreadnought was a Star Cerberus captain grumbling and walking to one of the deck officers. "Why aren't we able to destroy those fighters!" He yelled.

"Sir they are too small for our targeting computers to lock on!" He said to him.

"Just fire randomly then! Do something anything!" The captain yelled.

They did just that, however, they began to blast their own frigates that came from behind the squadron for a surprise attack destroying them instead and still missing the squadron and the girls.

"Uhm..." The deck officer said rubbing his sweaty forehead.

"Fuck!" The captain yelled stomping on the floor.

"Maybe they will miss us, sir?" The deck officer said nervously.

Suddenly the bombers began to bombard the ships hull and the shields absorbing but suddenly with enough bombardment the shields on the entire ship went out and one bomber flew right over the bridge dropping a single bomb, and exploding the bridge and causing the dreadnought to explode from the inside out and bursting soon after with debris everywhere.

"We got them." Serenity said nodding with a grin and the girls and bombers flew together toward other ships to engage to destroy.

Inside on the bridge of a Star Cerberus Battlecruiser, it's captain seen the loss of their invasion fleets and looked at one of his technicians.

"How many landing ships got onto the planet?" He asked.

"Uh... none sir." The technician replied looking at the data screen.

The captain of that ship just sighed seeing how many ships they were loosing and now down to only nine battlecruisers left and three frigates.

"Retreat, we are heading back to Earth." He ordered all other vessels.

All of the battlecruisers and frigates turned and launched into hyperspeed leaving the planet they were to invade, alone.

"Yeah run bitch!" Mangle shouted seeing them leave.

"Alright, lets head back everyone! Our squadron will head down to the planet to see if everyone is okay!" Serenity said in the coms.

The Centurion remained in orbit waiting for the girls and their squadron from the Azure Kingdom to come back.

On the planet, the girls landed nearby a city called Ishgard and approached their gates to be greeted by knights of the Eleven species. Tall human looking beings with big pointy ears.

"I thank you for providing our planet safety. I guess they heard of our negotiations with your Alliance that some of us on our world will help in the war. We do not, however, have any spaceships but good strong warriors." The Leader of Ishgard said to Serenity.

Behind her was Mangle and Tomoko and the squadron tending to their starfighters repairing them.

"You are most welcome. Our ship is near empty to bring in you and your allies of this world to our ship." Serenity said typing on her holocom to send word to bring down shuttles to certain area's on the planet given to them earlier from the Alliance Command.

"I am afraid I must stay here or I would gladly go with you miss Gorgon." The Ishgard leader said to her taking a polite bow as she did as well back.

"That is fine." She said to him.

"In my place, I will have Haurchefant go with you." He said looking at an Eleven who walked up looking down at Serenity and bowed to her.

"It is an honor to finally meet the famous Serenity." Haurchefant told her and stood back up.

Serenity looked at him and smiled turning her head away. "I wouldn't say I'm that famous." She said chuckling.

"I like your smile, it suits you." He said to her.

"Yeah yeah, we can smile all we want later dudes." Mangle said walking up.

"Alright, let's go, everyone. Sheesh." Mangle then replied walking off to her starfighter and Tomoko and Serenity just sighed.

"Is she, always like that?" Haurchefant said walking with them noticing shuttles in the sky coming toward their location. He beckoned to the volunteers of their city and they walked up to the incoming shuttles to where they were going to land.

"You have no idea." Serenity replied after he beckoned.

"I hope I will be of good assistance to you." Haurchefant said to her and nodded walking with his species.

Serenity tilted her head looking at him.

"So. You like him?" Mangle asked poking Serenity's butt.

"Ah! Stop that. And no, no not at all not like that." Serenity said glaring at her.

"Dude one day you're going to have to fall in love like many of the hero's do. Since they think your a hero and all." Mangle said shrugging.

"Your the one who's engaged." Serenity reminded her.

"True, I guess that means I'm no longer Asexual. That and I had sex three times so." Mangle said climbing into her starfighter.

"Gee, is that some sort of record?" Serenity asked climbing into her starfighter.

"No, but it means I got laid than the rest of you." Mangle said putting on her helmet.

"Umbreon and Sam have been together for over a year or so. I'm sure they got laid." Serenity said typing on her console preparing her starfighter.

Mangle just mumbled something and stuck her tongue out. "At least I no longer need to use a toy like you do." Mangle said and her space screen shut and she began to soar up first.

Serenity mouth dropped wanting to scream something nasty at her couldn't. "Fucking Mangle." Serenity said sighing.

The girls and the Azure squadron hovered up and then went toward the sky into space with the shuttles guiding them to the Centurion.

Back at Earth, the Illusive Man, Kai Leng, Colress, General Hux, Pendrak Thrax, Ardyn, Urashiki, Matagi, Scarlet, Elsa Granhiert, and Adam sat at a long table with Star Cerberus Inquisitors around the room guarding.

Pendrak hailing from the middle east specialized in poisons and Anthrax toxins. Scarlet owning her own bounty hunting business across Earth and known now to be the Shadow Broker. Elsa Granhiert in charge of the prison camps and torture cages for the civilians of earth that do not bow to the Empire.

The Illusive Man took a sip of his bourbon and tapped the counter. "Reports say that the twelfth fleet had to retreat. I am having all our fleets come here to Earth. We know the Alliance is planning to attack us to stop us from undigging the gateway."

"So we found the gateway then?" Colress asked.

"Yes, it was buried in Rome and our excavation teams are nearly complete in digging it out. Our scientists have the equipment ready to activate it." The Illusive Man said.

Ardyn clapped making everyone look at him.

"Well done! I just think however we should have even ground forces on planet just incase they manage to get past our blockade, don't you think?" Ardyn said to him.

The Illusive Man looked at him for a moment and nodded. "Right, you are right. Then we will bring over soldiers from our controlled worlds and bring half of them here to be on the ground." The Illusive Man said.

"What of the clone army of Serenity's? Are they prepared to attack?" Scarlet asked Colress.

Colress took a sip of coffee and sat it down crossing his fingers. "They are ready but still we haven't tested their capabilities with swarms of enemies. However, that will not be a problem I am confident they can handle battle situations." He told her.

"What about toxins?" Pendrak asked kicking his feet up onto the table leaned back in the chair making the Illusive Man frown at him.

"They can breath in poisons but not for an hour if that is what you are asking." Colress said. "Everything has a weakness but if the enemy doesn't know their weakness' then we are fine. They have a small microchip in the back of their necks inside connected to the bone. If that goes out, they die instantly." He said to them.

"Why the microchip?" Adam asked.

"It is to keep their cybernetics working properly and their brains to function." Colress said to them.

"Hmmhmm..." Elsa said chucking to herself putting her sleeve up to her mouth.

"And what is that about?" Pendrak asked frowning at her.

"Nothing, I just hope no one betrays us and says the weakness out right." She remarked opening her eyes slowly glaring at Colress.

Colress just glared back crossing his arms.

"I do hope that was a joke." The Illusive Man said.

"It was and wasn't. I just am saying, we can't be too careful." She remarked and then closed her eyes again.

Urashiki stood up stretching.

"The meeting isn't over yet." The Illusive Man said.

"I know, I just got to stand up for a moment. Keep talking." He remarked putting his arms around the chair looking at them with a grin.

"So we have an agreement. We shall prepare for the upcoming invasion then?" Kai Leng asked.

"Yes. I think we are all on board." Adam replied looking to the others as everyone else nodded.

The Illusive Man took another sip and looked to his left at Matagi. "Is the weapon ready?" He asked not telling anyone in the room what it was.

Matagi just nodded not saying a word.

"I hate how this thing is quiet!" Pendrak replied.

Matagi just gave him a stare. "I don't speak a lot." She said softly.

"Why are we even having this Gorgon here? Whats so special about this thing!" Pendrak said and suddenly felt as if he lost his breath and Scarlet just smirked waving her hand at him.

"You done?" She asked.

Pendrak slowly nodded and she released his throat with seemingly a force choking ability.

"She didn't fail me out of the lost daughters of Drayconivous. She was the most loyal and most dangerous. I know her backstory and this makes her strong, strong to change the human race once and for all." The Illusive Man said to them.

"Aren't we all human here?" Scarlet asked him.

"We are, but we can improve- evolve." The Illusive Man told her.

"Evolution could have its draw backs." Ardyn warned tipping his head down.

"Indeed. It is why we are going to use the Cosmic Divine Crystalline to do this. And then nothing will stop us from our rule." The Illusive Man told them.

"Hux." The Illusive Man said.

"Sir?" Hux asked.

"Prepare your speech to our Empire. It's time we boost their confidence so they have no doubt while fighting our enemies." The Illusive Man said to him.

General Hux nodded to him. "Of course sir." He said.

Everyone then stood up as the Illusive Man did.

"Dismissed." The Illusive Man said and walked off first and everyone else next.

Adam, however, remained standing in the room and thought over Serenity.

"Problem?" Ardyn asked him approaching him.

"Nothing." Adam said.

"Ah, but it is something. Let me guess, you are thinking of miss Serenity are you not?" Ardyn asked with a grin on his face.

Adam just frowned at him. "Not in that way if you are thinking of that way." Adam replied.

"Ah! I wasn't, but you did bring it up first so now I can only assume." Ardyn chuckled patting his shoulder.

"You are a strong boy, and well talented in your abilities. Your rival is Serenity who is, in fact, a girl and you a boy." Ardyn told him.

"A man, not a boy." Adam said.

"I meant no offense, you are just a lot younger than me is all." Ardyn said reaching onto the table grabbing his hat and putting it on.

"If you are thinking of miss Serenity however in a way of curiosity in the manner you thought I thought, perhaps you should not fight her and instead get to know her." Ardyn said to him.

"An enemy!?" Adam remarked in shock. "She is weak! I can destroy her! I do not want to even think about flirting!" Adam said making a fist.

"That mask over your eyes doesn't hide the blush on your face." Ardyn replied making Adam freeze at that moment.

Ardyn then turned around raising his hand up. "Come on, get your mind off of it. We have work to do." He said walking off.

Adam took a moment and sighed and grabbed his weapon nearby and hooked it onto his belt walking behind Ardyn.

At Rome, the excavation teams and scientists are nearly done unearthing the ancient gateway. But nearby in the distance at the mountain rage standing on a cliff was two unknown figures one wearing black and the other white, both outfits identical and same with their masks on their faces. Both were slender women looking at the excavation.

"Interesting isn't it." The one woman said in the white.

"It's been so long." The one in black said to the other.

The one in black was holding an odd looking book that was old looking and worn on the cover.

Back at the Gorgon Flagship, they were in hyperspace heading back to the Alliance fleet that was stationed orbiting the planet Palaven, the Turian homeworld. Once they reached the planet they headed toward the large space station where other ships were floating or moving around getting refueled by smaller vessels.

"Docking now." Maya said in the intercom to the station they were ready to board.

"So are you ready to meet some aliens?" Serenity asked Haurchefant who just laughed.

"You forget we had many of your visitors to our homeworld and some stayed. It won't be any different from what I see here." He told her.

"So I got a question for you." Tomoko asked him and Haurchefant gave her a nod.

Tomoko seeing his nod continued to speak. "Are you our bodyguard or something?"

Haurchefant just gave her a smirk cocking his eyebrow up.

"We have heard of miss Serenity here and her heroic deeds and such. Our leader wanted me to stay beside her and help any way I could, but I would do it regardless. I read of her and your family and what little history I could gather. You are good people trying to survive from such an awful curse you have. I don't see you as anything but friends." He said and smiled at Serenity. "My lady." He said to her.

Serenity looked at him and looked away chuckling softly.

Tomoko seeing this cocked her own eyebrow and shook her head. "Well come on, I'm sure the Alliance wishes to speak to you since your filling in for your leader." Tomoko said.

The three of them headed toward the airlock to head to the station.

Mangle walked behind them carrying a bomb to which Lopunny ran up and stopped her.

"No!" She yelled at her.

"Shut up bitch." Mangle said as she kept walking.

Soon Lopunny tried to grab the bomb from her making both sisters scream at each other.

"Girls." Umbreon said holding a blaster pistol at Mangle who had to give the bomb to Lopunny.

"You ruin all the fun you know." Mangle said shaking her head walking off and Umbreon and Lopunny looked at one another with a huff.

"She's going to be the death of us one day." Lopunny said.

"Let's not say that. Jinxes could be real." Umbreon replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Serenity was in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror raising her shirt up to see her stomach and at the curse mark upon it. She and her sisters was born with this marking and none of her family knew why. Their grandmother thought it had to do with the curse, but the elders didn't have it or the ancestors. The curse tattoo was a swirl around the belly button out around the stomach with arrowheads pointing left right up and down. The tattoo itself was black colored. The only feature of the girls' pale skin that wasn't pale.

She then put her finger up to the top of her scar over her right eye and went down it feeling it and then placed her hand down onto the sink and thought over a lot of things, one thing was the fight with Adam and the odd feeling she had as if feeling sorry for him. But then she thought she may have remembered him earlier in her life but shook her head not wanting to think on it knowing she had to focus on the war to come.

Umbreon was outside of the bathroom and leaned on the wall near the door, knowing Serenity was inside.

"You okay?" She asked.

Serenity not startled as she sensed Umbreon was out there and spoke to answer her.

"A lot on my mind." She said.

"You been sleeping okay?" Umbreon asked.

"Only three hours." Serenity admitted.

Umbreon shook her head and both sisters remained silent for a moment.

"Do you think of dad?" Serenity asked.

"All the time." Umbreon replied.

Sam came in seeing Umbreon and Umbreon put a finger to her lips to remain quiet and Sam nodded and waited.

"I wonder what dad would say if he were here now and ready for war?" Serenity asked putting her clothes on.

"I bet he'd say to all of us to fight on and never give up. Oh and no boys." Umbreon said chuckling.

Serenity had a smile on her face looking at herself in the mirror. "Probably get on his knee's begging us to come back in one piece and probably again reminding us no boys." She said and both sisters laughed.

Serenity walked out and noticed Sam giving a nod to her and looked at Umbreon.

"Alright, we will leave you be. Just be sure to come to the conference, after all its going to be a big one." Umbreon told her and walked off with Sam and both holding hands.

Serenity looked at them holding hands and sat down thinking over relationships and quickly shook her head.

"Nope!" She said to herself standing up and going to do something in her quarters in the Normandy which was docked in the hanger that was in the big fleet station above the planet Palaven.

Qrow was speaking to Maychiro near the airlock as Garrus then approached them.

"The conference is in about an hour. We should get everyone down planet side to the- Uhm... did I interrupt something?" Garrus asked noticing Qrow and Maychiro giving him a mean look.

"We was making out." Maychiro said.

"Oh! Uh, sorry." Garrus said and just stood they're awkwardly looking around.

"We will be there, so go." Qrow said

Garrus quickly nodded and walked fastly away.

Qrow just sighed and looked at May putting his arms back around her waist.

"Relax everyone is going to be okay." Maychiro told him.

"I know but, I can't take any chances." He told her.

Maychiro just patted his head smiling at him with her tongue sticking out.

"Don't do that." Qrow said embarrassingly looking to the side.

"Aww, upset I'm two inches taller than you?" She said to him.

"Psh! You're in heels that- oh." Qrow said looking down seeing she didn't have on heels.

"I don't wear those anyway." She said smirking at him.

"Who cares if your with someone who's six four? Your brother didn't mind." She said to him.

"Hey!" Qrow said as she began to laugh and him irritated.

"Hey dudes. You done having sex?" Mangle asked immediately appearing between them.

"Ah! Oh god don't do that!" Qrow said startled.

Then he noticed some of his nieces walking to the airlock. "Is it time?" Qrow asked.

"Yup! Come on you two." Demencia said grabbing her mother Maychiro's hand and Qrow's yanking them with her.

Back at Earth, standing at the destroyed White House was General Hux and many captains and admirals behind him in lines and in front was the many Star Cerberus soldiers of different variants. The Star Cerberus banner hung over the destroyed White House's front and the surrounding area's wiped out by bombardment. Behind Hux standing was the Illusive Man with his hands behind his back formally with Kai'leng on his right and Adam on his left in formal stance.

"Soon our scientists will unearth the greatest artifact known, the Gateway to the Cosmic Divine Crystalline!" General Hux shouted as his microphone clipped to his collar transmitted to the speakers, and even to speakers on ships above the planet and elsewhere to other divisions on the planet so they all heard.

"We will soon control this galaxy with this mysterious power and bring an end to any rebellion! We are going to make peace and freedom and security to our Empire! We will make everyone obey only one law, our own! The human race will be evolved and improved beyond other species so that all species know who's on top of the pyramid! All galaxies than our own will have no choice with this mysterious power and how we control it to make them be controlled to obey! All units in this galaxy of ours, our people will be here on Earth and in orbit to protect us while we activate the gateway! Give your lives for the Empire, give your lives for our ultimate power of control of the universe! The Alliance that threatens us shall perish by our might and their families will pay and all their friends shall too for their betrayal! We will make sure all living creatures with this power we soon wield shall bow to us forever! The end of the Alliance is coming! All of them will die! Show them that they are nothing but dust compared to us! Destroy them, all of them!" General Hux shouted to all Star Cerberus personnel.

Every soldier rose their fists up. Suddenly there were fireworks in the distance and Hux just grinned looking at all of them.

The Illusive Man stepped up and spoke next.

"I will make this brief as all of you must prepare for the Alliance's coming. Do not fail or your failure is, of course, your deaths. We must show everyone that humanity is the top of all races in the entire universe and that none of us are weak as some species may take us for. Soon I will make our species above all." The Illusive Man said and then noticed Adam behind him and slowly grinned and looked back to the audience.

"I will also make sure that our race improves and isn't like we once was, say racist toward the Faunus. They didn't deserve such degradation." He told everyone

Adam looked at him and had a slow smile appear on his face.

Ardyn watched from a distance with a grin on his face and turned around walking off chuckling to himself. "And so it begins." He said.

Meanwhile at Palaven, the girls were entering the main coliseum on the planet for the meeting, however, just nearby at a fast food place was Mangle and Zarbon.

"Hello, uhm wait aren't you one of the Gorgons as seen on the holonet?" The Turian employee asked.

"Yeah I am dude, but I'm getting my friend here something to eat and drink." Mangle told him.

"Oh my, I'll drink alright... all of him. Oh!" Zarbon said making the employee cringe a bit.

"Okay, so let's see, what do you want Zarbon we don't get long." Mangle told him.

"Right, I just want a small bit. I do not want to gain weight or my butt will get bigger and the men won't be able to control themselves and their heads may explode." Zarbon told her a bit worried.

"Nah no one's head blows up to something like that. That's just in animes." Mangle told him.

"Mangle I meant my other head, Ohhh!" Zarbon shouted.

"Ugh, Zarbon don't say that in public! Stupid kids are around!" Mangle told him.

Everyone in the place was already cringed enough, as well as the Turian boy and his birthday party at the corner.

"Alright, I'll pick for you then." Mangle told him.

"I'll have two number nines, a number nine large, a number six with extra dip, a number seven, two number forty-fives, and a large soda." Mangle said as the Turian just frowned at her.

"Mam we don't get any of that here. We are a dessert shop." The employee told her.

"Oh. Then just give us a small chocolate lava cake." Mangle said looking around realizing where she was.

"Shame I can't eat that, looks good." Mangle said as they waited.

"How come you can't eat food like us but well, sentient meat?" Zarbon asked her.

"Curse from whoever made our family back in ancient times. You know that sort of depressing type of story." Mangle told him.

"Oh, I see." Zarbon said as they both then look and wait for their order.

A few moments later, at the Coliseum, everyone was sitting and waiting for the speech, to begin with, the Prime minister of Palaven waiting at the stand and talking to Luki and McGregor from their kingdoms discussing possibly military strategies.

Almost half of everyone from the alliance was in the Coliseum sitting and talking to one another, even new members of the alliance from the planet Hydaelyn. Miqo'te species of humanoids with cat ears and cat tails speaking to Turian and Hanar's.

Others of the planet the Miqo'tes come from are other humanoid species including humans that came to help. However not very many came to help as they are nervous to be apart of the galactic community.

There were other galactic species offering their aid like the Twi'leks, Trandoshans, and Vorchus which surprised many of the Alliance members. However, only a few of their species came to help the Alliance.

A Volus walked onto the stage to the prime minister handing him a datapad and the prime minister looked at it and nodded.

"Tell them this for me." The prime minister said handing the datapad back after typing something on it. The Volus took it nodding and walked off quickly to the back of the stage through the corridors and approached Qrow who was talking to Taliyo who was showing him recon data from resistance fighters on Earth.

"Excuse me." The Volus told Qrow who looked down at him.

"Yes?" Qrow asked.

"The Prime Minister wants you to read this." The Volus said and Qrow took the datapad reading it and his eyes got a bit wide.

"They want Serenity to give a pep talk speech?" Qrow asked.

"That's what it says." The Volus replied with a shrug.

Taliyo looked between the two and remained silent crossing his arms.

"I will have to tell her then. Sorry, Taliyo how about you show some of the commanders the data you showed me okay?" Qrow said patting his shoulder walking off to the stairs.

"Alright, good luck." Taliyo said as Qrow walked away.

Serenity was in a room with the door locked and finished washing her hands and suddenly heard the voice in her head speak to her.

"You are almost there, hurry." The male voice said.

Before Serenity had time to ask what he meant the door opened.

"Uncle!?" Serenity asked surprised jumping back.

"Sorry kid didn't mean to scare you but the Prime Minister wants you to make the well, make a speech to encourage everyone." Qrow told her.

"Hahahaha!" Serenity laughed nervously and suddenly she fell passed out.

Hearing the drop, Tomoko ran in and sighed. "Why didn't you catch her?"

"Because I didn't think she'd do that." Qrow said rubbing his head cocking an eyebrow up.

Outside Mangle and Zarbon was heading in after Zarbon ate.

"Feel better?" Mangle asked.

"No, now I regret it..." Zarbon said with a sigh.

Mangle just chuckled patting his back. "It's an okay dude, you look handsome all the time to me." Mangle told him.

"Oh thank you Mangle but you do not need to be so kiss ass." Zarbon said smiling.

"How is your future husband?" Zarbon asked her.

"He's at the ship, say I heard they found Noctis and are bringing him to the station first so the medics can evaluate him or something. Don't know much until we go back up there and find out where he's been." Mangle said a bit curious.

Suddenly a man wearing a helmet walked beside them and with them, they walked passed security which thought he was apart of their group.

Mangle turned her head and the man walked the other direction.

Mangle for a moment felt something, a sense a smell about him and before she could go follow she bumped into Roland Hutetsuu.

"Watch it!" Roland roared.

"Hey dude your fat ass body was in the way!" Mangle said growling at him.

"Mangle! Come on let's go sit, sorry Mr Hutetsuu." Zarbon said moving Mangle away from a soon to be fight.

Mangle just sighed and forgot about the man with the helmet.

They sat down as the Prime Minister was finishing what he was saying to everyone.

"So I thank all of you for joining our alliance to stop the control of the Star Cerberus Empire. I understand not many of your kind can be here or want to be. I do not blame them, as this is a life or death scenario. I do not like seeing all of you giving your lives for this cause but I am honored that you are." He said and looked at Admiral Hackett giving him a nod and moving back away from the podium.

Hackett cleared his throat approaching.

"Friends. Before we get into battle strategies I have asked for someone to give a speech. Please applaud for when she gets here." Hackett said and walked back to his seat sitting down.

The Coliseum was seen on holo vids across the Alliance ships to broadcast what was being discussed. However, they would shut them all off and put it on secret channels only in private rooms of their ships for the battle strategies they came up with.

Qrow and Tomoko helped Serenity into the back of the stage and Serenity were fidgeting.

"Look, just pretend they are all, uhhh pretend they are all bugs." Qrow said.

"Oh, that sounds nice! A swarm of bee's at me!" Serenity said trying to get away.

"No stop no!" Qrow said trying to stop her.

"Look you should be honored to make a speech!" Tomoko said struggling to hold her sister.

"How about you both just kill me! End my misery!" Serenity said squirming.

Qrow picked her up and threw her right through the curtain and out into the stage where she was sitting on her butt.

Everyone looked at her a bit oddly.

She got up quickly and made a nervous laugh and a small croak in her throat.

"Oh no. She's stage frighted." Zarbon said to Mangle.

Mangle was recording it smirking. "Hehehe... good blackmail right here." Mangle said.

Kisame was sitting there eating popcorn as Itachi watched Serenity and rubbed his face. "Well, our inspiration is shaking."

"Psh I could give a good speech. I'm better than her." Kisame said munching down.

"You didn't know that Free Willy was just a movie and not a real story." Itachi remarked.

Serenity looked at everyone sweating and before she said anything, the man with the helmet on walked in the front and she looked at him sensing something about him.

The security noticed her eyes and facial expression and looked at the man. The security began to raise their guns slowly.

The man took off his helmet once he saw Serenity eyeing him and it was Fern, her uncle who tried to kill all of them.

Serenity was in shock seeing him thinking he had died and the security forces rose their guns.

"Don't be alarmed please!" Fern shouted.

Qrow ran out of the back and glared at Fern.

"Ah, brother!" Fern said smiling as Qrow ran at him.

Qrow jumped on him and punched him in the face.

"I thought you died!" Qrow yelled.

Serenity kept standing there and noticed everyone was still looking at her even while everything was going on.

"Uhm..." She said nervously.

"Wait, damn it hold on. I am here to tell you all something you need to know." Fern said trying to push Qrow off.

Admiral Hackett walked up.

"Arrest this man." He said to the security forces.

Fern gave Serenity a look and she knew he was serious.

"Wait." Serenity said as they looked at her.

"Speak." Serenity told him.

Fern shrugged the soldiers hand off his shoulder and looked at everyone in the Coliseum.

"The Empire knows you guys are coming! I saw their fleets converging toward Earth. And I learned from a smuggler who managed to escape the planet two days ago that they are nearly done digging up the gateway!" Fern told them all.

Everyone began to talk and show fear in their eyes.

"Are you serious?" Admiral Hackett asked concerned.

"Yes, I am." Fern said.

"I believe him." Qrow said.

"I hate to say it but I do believe him. I sense no deception as I would in our childhood when he stole shit." Qrow said as Fern just shrugged and grinned.

"How did you survive." Qrow asked again.

"Heh please, I felt like I broke every bone in my body but I survived and had to force heal myself. I had to walk out of that damn ravine till I made it to its opening and met some nice Krogans that I had to pay to get a shuttle to Horizon and then later I hear about the mess on Earth-" Fern started to say then he stopped and looked at Serenity who was looking at him.

"Say what you're going to say. I sense people are scared but they need to know the truth or they would walk into a big trap." Fern told Serenity.

Serenity looked at him and everyone began to go silent looking at Serenity in fear and worry then she took a breath and got ready to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Serenity looked at the audience and spoke to everyone - she was very nervous but did her best.

"No one said it was going to be easy to destroy a big threatening empire all in one go." She said rubbing her neck as she was sweating nervously amongst everyone looking at her.

Fern sighed looking at his brother and looked at Serenity holding his hand out and using his power to try to make her look at him, once her head turned to look at him he mouthed to her, "Deep breath, think of your father."

Serenity took his words to heart and Qrow beside him was impressed and put an arm around Fern who tried to shake it off annoyed.

Serenity did think of her father and closed her eyes imagining he'd be there and suddenly her eyes opened realizing what to say and looked at the audience in a serious expression.

"Look at one another, look at people you know and do not know. Look at one another." She said as everyone did and a bit confused doing so.

"You see those people beside you and around you? Those are your comrades, they are your family. I and my sisters was taught a very important thing in our life by our dad when we were just little girls. We was taught to learn together, play together, fight together, protect each other, love each other, and be there for one another. In a way, we are all family. We all are alive and breathing aren't we? I know that some of you may not like one another or hold a grudge or whatever but we need to put that aside and concentrate on the one thing that matters. Our future. Our own family and friends, our children and ourselves. Look at one another again." Serenity told them.

Everyone looked at one another again but this time with a more worried expression and giving one another nods and those next to one another side hugs.

"I want all of you to fight not for yourselves, but for everyone for you and their future. This is going to be the making of history for what we do. Damn it if we loose then at least he left our mark across the entire universe that we tried. That is why we are going to win. We are going to keep leaving marks in our history. So together we are going to stand up against the enemy that wishes to control us through a supernatural power. I may not understand how it works, or none of us may not understand. But what we know is that they cannot control it." She told everyone

Mira and Wrex was sitting at the audience and looked at one another with a nod and looked back at Serenity.

"So what say all of you! Are you ready to stand together!" Serenity shouted.

Everyone soon stood up cheering at her, even at the holocoms in the ships and broadcasting through the planet of cheers of the Alliance members and random citizens.

"For Hearth and Home!" Serenity shouted. Her reference was that of what all her family says to one another and like a battle cry.

Everyone cheered and clapped and some people hugging another.

Hackett clapped nodding at Serenity and stood up approaching her and both shook hands.

"I have watched you grown. I am impressed. I want you to take your family and your friends in your division and lead the attack. Can I trust you with this?" He asked her.

Serenity without a second thought gave him a nod. "Just as long as the rest of you back me up." She asked him.

"I will be giving orders out from our command ship. Your division will be ahead leading the main attack." He told her and then looked to the side seeing her family waiting.

"Head to them. I will contact you with further instructions." Hackett said.

Serenity walked off to her family and into the back stage.

"You did good kid!" Qrow said patting her head.

Fern patted her head next making Serenity frown at him and smacked him across the face.

"I deserved that." Fern said.

Suddenly Maychiro appeared and punched Fern across the face and went to punch him again only for Qrow to pull her back.

"One is enough!" Qrow said trying to hold her back.

"Heh, I deserved that too." Fern said rubbing his jaw spitting some blood to the side.

"So you managed to survive the fall how?" Serenity asked.

"More like almost managed. Remember our blood can slowly regenerate any wounds. Let's just say laying in there sure made me think for about a day or two. Got hungry of course and to my luck found some humans. Well then in an hour became just one human but I let him live if he took me to the nearest spaceport on that damn planet." Fern told them.

"And you think that because you are back that no one will forget? You're going to be thrown in prison." Qrow told him.

"Yet I told everyone what I learned." Fern told them.

"Uncle Fern is right, he did tell us what we needed to know but I want to know why? Why did you tell us our enemies plans?" Serenity asked.

"Because if I don't I'll die too? Duh?" Fern laughed and noticed them about ready to hurt him again. "Hey hey! The other reason is I understand what I did was a dick move, and well you guys need help. Look all of you I am sorry okay." Fern said to them.

Then Medusa walked in surprising Fern.

"Mom..." Fern said and suddenly he was punched by her as well.

"It's going to be a nasty bruise." Fern said rubbing his face.

"You son of a- me!" Medusa yelled at him.

"How did you survive?" Fern asked.

"I wonder who else survived as of recently. I heard Noctis was found and in the med lab, and now." Serenity said putting a hand on her hip.

"Listen! I am trying to help all of you okay? There is no gimic here I swear." Fern told them.

Qrow just looked at him and then to Medusa.

"I don't sense deception from him. And I believe what he said. I really think our enemy knows what we are planning, but it also could be obvious given they have spies watching us." Qrow told her.

Medusa looked at Fern and Qrow and suddenly hugged them both. Both of them looked at their mother and hugged her back. Fern himself finally loosened up and hugged her tightly.

Serenity walked off to leave them to talk knowing they needed a moment to themselves and smiled glad to sense that her uncle was on their side. But she couldn't shake the feeling that they had to do something. She wondered how they could do it if the enemy was going to be ready for them.

That night, Serenity was sleeping in her room on the Normandy and she was turning left to right mumbling to herself.

At the same time, Adam was in his cot somewhere either on earth or one of the Star Cerberus starships. He was turning as well.

Suddenly both of them was in a dream realm together and both looked at each other.

Adam went to grab his weapon but it wasn't there, same with Serenity and both looked at each other in confusion.

"Where are we, what sort of psychic magic is this." Adam asked approaching her.

Serenity took a step back ready to attack.

"I thought this was your doing." She told him.

Adam approached her and suddenly Serenity went to kick him in the chest only for her foot to go through him in a ghostly matter.

Adam waved his hand at her leg as it just went through it and she lowered her foot and both looked around at this place they were in.

"What the hell is this?" Adam said looking around now showing some fear in front of Serenity, but at the same time, Serenity was scared as well trying to figure out what was going on.

"I was asleep." She told him.

"So was I." He replied to her looking at her.

"You sleep with that mask on?" Serenity asked confused.

"Psh, trust me I'd rather keep it on." He told her.

Suddenly both of them had flashbacks of when they were children, and in one scene they seen together was when they first met. As very young children. Serenity was lost one day on Earth when she and her family visited, but her father was on a mission and brought them with him and to see them train. At that moment they saw Serenity at a very young child age and she was lost and scared wandering into a Faunus village and walked into a young Adam. She began to cry wondering where her family was asking him for help. Adam gave her two kyber crystals that was mint green and soon she calmed down and looked at them and at how pretty they were. Then her father found her a moment later. Serenity tried to give the crystals back to him but he said she looked as if she needed something nice. And both before she walked away with her father asked each other's names and received them.

Serenity and Adam both stopped seeing that flashback and looked at one another in shock.

"Your that girl..." Adam said calmly and tried to process what he saw.

Serenity looked at him and crossed her arms. "Why those crystals if I might ask."

"Huh? Well because I found them that day in a cave. I tried to look for some food after some, well some humans came into our camp and beat up two of our elders. I went into the nearby cave to find food and instead found the crystal. I tried to get it out and it broke in two, so I took both pieces. Then that day I met you. I didn't need them so I gave them to you. I guess well, I didn't like to see you cry and I didn't know what to do." He told her and turned his head with a gruffing sound. "But that's the past."

"You have a soul and emotions." She simply said.

"I'm a monster, just like what your species say." He told her.

"First I'm not really all human, just some human. Second I understand how humans degrade your species. But not all humans are like that. Please believe me when I say that. The people your working for will soon discard you." She told him

"And I'm to listen to you? A traitor?" He growled.

"Did I or my father that day try to hurt you?" She said.

Adam paused looking at her and then turned his head again away from her and walked to the side a few steps.

Serenity looked at him and then looked around. "We need to figure out how to get out of this." She said to him.

Adam looked at her and nodded. "Fine. Then we go to killing one another." He said.

"Uh no. First off you and I are not going to kill one another. I can sense the conflict in you already." She told him.

Adam stumbled a bit in his words. "You- you don't know that."

"I know you let that family go on Telos." She told him making Adam speechless and soon getting angry.

"I don't see you as evil, I see you as misguided. If you join the Illusive Man all your going to become is his pawn! He is going to only help the human race! He will discard your race immediately!" Serenity yelled.

"He promised to make the human race change and no longer do no harm to my race!" Adam yelled back.

"He lied to our lost sisters too. And one of them killed my father!" Serenity yelled.

Adam took a breath looking at Serenity and Serenity took a breath herself looking right back at him.

Serenity then looked at him and walked up to him slowly as he just stood there looking at her.

"I wished you didn't wear that to cover up your eyes. Your eyes are-" Serenity started.

"Don't finish that sentence." Adam warned.

"Very beautiful in aquatic blue shade that they are." Serenity finished daring him.

Adam made a fist and turned around again. "How do we get out of this mess of a place!" Adam yelled.

Suddenly Adam woke up yelling and spun onto the floor and laid there realizing he was back to reality.

Two Star Cerberus soldiers came in.

"Whats the problem?" One asked.

"Yeah, whats the problem! I am trying to brew toxins before the damned war, you idiot!" Pendrak yelled walking in.

"It's nothing, all of you back to your duties. Now!" Adam yelled.

The two soldiers left first and Pendrak just shook his head.

"For god sakes put some boxers on." Pendrak remarked and walked off leaving Adam staring at the open doorway thinking before getting up and shutting it. He slumped down on the door and banged on it with his fist. "She's... beautiful." He said to himself.

Serenity woke up screaming and suddenly the alarm went off. To which she didn't know there was an alarm.

"Die, rapist!" Mangle yelled jumping onto the bed from crawling out of a vent.

Serenity and Mangle both in the dark wrestled and suddenly Kisame ran in in nothing but a towel.

"Oh no! Someones got Serenity! Help someone anyone!" Kisame yelled- even though he could help.

Haurchefant ran in drawing his blade aiming it at the bed.

"Alright, you sick fuck! Get off miss Serenity now and prepare to die! I do not wish to bloody her sheets!" Haurchefant said going toward the bed.

Suddenly Mangle is flung right out of the bed and knocked into Haurchefant who was surprised to see Mangle.

"Ugh she hurt me..." Mangle said.

Prompto ran in with his gun ready.

"I'm here babe! Did you get him!" Prompto asked.

Suddenly Serenity popped her head out from the sheets glaring at everyone and had the blankets held over her and holding them to cover her chest.

"Get out!" She screamed.

"Who was trying to attack you!?" Mangle yelled.

"No one! I had an odd dream now get out!" She yelled.

"Bitch I was trying to save your life! You fucking bitch!" Mangle yelled.

"You little fuck, come here and let me end your life!" Serenity growled.

Haurchefant grabbed Mangle. "You heard her, let us leave!" He said to them.

Haurchefant looked back at Serenity. "I will lock the door for you and prepare you breakfast when morning comes." He told her and shut and typed on the console locking her room for her before he walked out and away from the door and into the elevator with Mangle, Kisame, and Prompto.

"I should have figured it was Serenity under those sheets when I felt up her body." Mangle said simply and everyone looked down at her a bit speechless.

Serenity huffed and put the blankets back over her feeling embarrassed. She then uncovered her head looking at the ceiling. The ceiling having an open space view and she looked at the stars and thought of Adam and what was going to happen. A lot of things rushed in her mind but she had to stay focused. She closed her eyes and soon fell back to sleep.

Soon morning came and some of the crew was at the mess hall in the Normandy. James was there talking to Umbreon and Espeon fixing them some sort of human meat of meal.

"Thanks for doing this for us. I hope it doesn't gross you out." Umbreon said.

"Yeah! Thank you! See? Humans are so wonderful!" Espeon said clapping giggling.

"Heh-hey, anything for my friends, you know?" James said while concentrating on what he was preparing and near him was a skillet with scrambled eggs and bacon beside it.

Haurchefant was beside him at the other stove and prepared a human flesh type of meal as well.

"So uh who are you feeding that too?" James asked him.

"Miss Serenity of course." Haurchefant said with a smile.

James looked at him and so did Umbreon who had a smirk across her face hearing that.

James looked at Umbreon who stuck her tongue out still grinning.

Espeon wasn't really paying attention and was counting the strains of her hair until Umbreon had to quickly stop her, or that'd go on forever.

Serenity walked in and Haurchefant quickly walked toward her carrying the plate in one hand.

"As I said I prepared your breakfast for you. A raw human flesh but with a bit of color around it. I got you some sprite because I heard from your sister Absol that you girls can handle Sprite but nothing else, oddly. And Coffee in case you want any." He said pouring her a cup of coffee.

Serenity looked at him having messy bed head hair and looked down at the plate then back at him.

"Enjoy." Haurchefant said giving a polite bow and walked away looking back at her with a smile.

James had his arms crossed after handing Umbreon and Espeon their human flesh- which was the bacon looking meat.

"So. He has the hots for you Serenity." James said just like that.

Serenity coughed on her coffee and Umbreon literally burst into laughter.

Espeon blinked and had to laugh as well and tilted her head as she did and probably wondering why they were laughing not really getting what it meant.

"If he does well, too bad I am... single! Single right here. Dad doesn't ever want any of us with anyone. So single. Single Single." Serenity kept saying.

"Dad's gone and I'm with Sam and he knew about it so." Umbreon said.

"Shut up." Serenity replied eating on the flesh.

"I heard that mmm sound when you bit into it. You like it alright." Umbreon teased.

Serenity glared at her and then Mangle walked in with Prompto.

"Hello, little migraine." Serenity replied.

Mangle just grinned. "Only action you ever got in your life in bed I take it." Mangle teased as Serenity while holding the dinner knife pointed it at Mangle in a threatening way.

"Well, I hope you all get enough to eat, because soon we are deploying." James told them and even though he was serious he still cracked a smirk.

"And I know one thing, the enemy is going to eat crow." He said laughing.

"Why would they eat uncle Qrow?" Espeon asked

Everyone in the room just sighed and Umbreon had to explain to her what it meant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Dr. Mordin walked quickly through the hallway looking for Serenity. He went up to the captain quarters and used his omnitool setting to unlock it.

"Ah Serenity, found you finally. Have update- well two updates actually. One for you and one for how Noctis is doing." Mordin said to her.

Serenity was in the midst of undressing and into a regular jump suit until she found the right modified suit for her. Serenity blinked looking at him and not moving.

"Do you mind?" She asked.

"Oh yes sorry. Forget humans like privacy on such matters. Will turn around and speak." He said turning around as she just shook her head smiling.

"You never cease to amaze me." She said.

"Wanted to talk to you about your recent blood sample. I have questions regarding your new found abilities that you learned." Mordin said to her.

"You mean the Sharingan or one of the other powers I learned?" She asked him.

"Careful when having that much abilities. Your psychic power can indeed contain the flow of each abilities strain, however, it will not last long as someone who has those specific powers." He told her.

"I understand. I only know little of using them and why I only use one at a time." She told him.

"However it doesn't mean you can at least try to combine your abilities together, but be careful when doing so. It can stress your bodies energy. The overload of power will also kill you." He said simply.

Serenity listening while fixing the jumpsuit patted his shoulder that he was okay to look then.

"I understand that master Bindo taught me sage mode. I can absorb the nature around me to gather more energy." She told him.

"Yet you must be careful." Mordin said to her concern. "Over confidence is anyone's weakness." He said.

Serenity indeed took his words to heart and sighed realizing she wasn't all that powerful. She knows she had not much training and only seen what she could do instead of really practicing. She didn't have that much time due to the war coming but made effort too whenever she could get the chance.

"I haven't really trained all that much. I have but not in a way I think I'm skilled or not. I think I am at least." Serenity admitted sitting down on her couch.

Mordin sat beside her. "Think you won't make it?" Mordin asked.

"I hope I make it through this. But I hope I don't slow anyone else down or get someone killed if I wasn't strong enough to stop an attack." Serenity said beginning to worry.

"Do not worry. Friends and family be there for you. Everyone together as a family in the war. But won't lie, people die in war but their death strengthens our resolve." Mordin told her making her feel less worried.

Suddenly he jumped. "Ah almost forgot, Noctis condition." Mordin said to her.

"How is he and what happened to him?" Serenity asked.

Mordin beckoned her. "Come I will bring you to him instead. Speak for himself would be better." Mordin said.

Both of them got to the med bay where Ryuken was sitting there with suction hookups to Noctis' head and waving a med-gel over him.

"Serenity." Noctis said to her surprised to see her.

"Noctis, glad to see your alive." She said and nodded to Gladiolus who was in the room who nodded back.

Ryuken kept doing tests moving back and forth. Maes was also present helping him typing on the console nearby to check brain patterns with the scanner data received.

"So what happened?" Serenity asked him. Behind her, Tomoko came in to check on things.

Tomoko stood beside Gladiolus to listen in, as she did she looked at him literally down and up and tried to innocently move beside him closer, making him grin knowing what she was doing.

"As far as I remember, everything went black when I was out in a market gathering some supplies, the next I wake up in a prison cell guarded by Star Cerberus soldiers. At least back then I called them men in white yellow and black but at least now we got a name for them. Some woman asked me questions while torturing me. They had some electric device on the ceiling of the cell I was in to shock me." Noctis said to them.

"What was her name?" Gladiolus asked him.

"Elsa Granhiert. I remember one of the soldiers calling her by her name in front of me. Then she killed that soldier." Noctis said.

"Sounds like a woman who needs to get laid." Tomoko laughed and suddenly had a more awkward laugh glancing up at Gladiolus.

"Anyways..." Noctis said shifting his attention away from Tomoko back to Serenity. "They asked me questions about you guys, then suddenly something about a Candle and then something about invading Earth. Once they did I was being sent to Earth and the guards accidentally dropped the card that unlocks our electro chains. One of the prisoners grabbed it and used it on the main chain which unlocked us and I bolted away and kept running till the sun went down." Noctis told them.

Noctis then tried to remember more.

"Then I met a resistance team and I told them who I was and I was trying to find you guys. Luckily they talked about an Alliance forming after a week since I been with them and the name Serenity was mentioned. So I had quite a journey to steal a Star Cerberus starfighter and bolt away. I even gave the Alliance some information when I got here but I haven't eaten and my head keeps having these spasms." Noctis said frustrated feeling another jolt in his mind.

"What information if it isn't too much trouble to ask." Serenity said concern over his pain.

"While I was captured I heard soldiers talk about Rome. They found the location to the Cosmic Divine Crystalline at Rome. That was vital information the Alliance needed. But the problem is I wasn't transported there, so I do not know what their defenses look like." Noctis told them.

Mordin and Ryuken looked at Serenity.

"His brain waves are starting to worsen. We need to figure out whats wrong with him. That's all the time you guys get with him, he needs to rest while we run more tests." Ryuken said to them.

"I understand." Serenity said and took Noctis hand patting it. "Thank you." She said.

"Take it, easy buddy." Gladiolus said and literally put a hand on Tomoko's head. And patting it making her turn red.

"I'll pat her head for ya since I can't do it to your head yet." Gladiolus said laughing and walking off.

Tomoko kept standing there for a few seconds before Mordin had to push her out. "Stand out here and contemplate." He told her and shut the med bay door.

Mira approached Serenity beckoning her to follow to which she did.

The two made it to the female restroom and Mira handed Serenity a crate shoving it inside the bathroom.

"Put that on and come out. I want to see how it looks for you." Mira said as another woman approached wearing a hood over her head only covering the top part of her face while the bottom of her face was seen with a smile on her face.

"Who is that?" Serenity asked.

"Kasumi, I helped with the outfit. Call it a favor for a friend, which is the one beside me." Kasumi said referring to Mira.

Leslie walked in with two Drache guards and Crimson Kingdom personnel.

"Uh! I helped with the design too now." She chuckled.

Mira and Kasumi just smirked and looked at Serenity. "Go on give it a try." Kasumi said.

Serenity did indeed and she looked at herself in the mirror after she got done and checked herself out and then walked out seeing it was only Mira, Leslie and Kasumi without Leslie's guards.

"You look great." Kasumi said checking the look of it.

Serenity's new outfit was a very thin plating of battle armor over her petite body. The platings resemble an N7 outfit, however, it looked more metal and nearly based on medieval knights design, but with a future design and much more thinner. She also sported a medium length red cape that was ripped up on the bottom. It also had a red cloth wrapped around her waist and both sides dangling long but also ripped at the bottoms. That was to give it a cooler look to it. She didn't have a personal shield mechanism attached too it as it would weigh her down and much of the armor was very thin, however, the metal was quite durable and could withstand a few point-blank missiles. It had an attachment for her lightsabers on the side behind the red cloth as well as clippings for her two blaster pistols for behind, but that was it. The outfit itself was white with the red cloth belt but the suit under armor as seen was mint green, matching her hair color. It was flexible as well with tough cloth even with a cooling system and heating system to work with the body temperature during a battle if the enemy uses a fire power or an ice power.

Serenity looked at herself again and suddenly knocked on her own chest piece.

Mienshao walked by looking at it and blinked a few times. "Hey, that looks epic." She said.

Mira looked back with a smirk. "We made you girls duplicates of the same outfit, but not hers. You girls' however will nearly look like hers."

"How come we don't look as good as her?" Mienshao chuckled seemingly not butthurt over it.

"Cost of it." Leslie explained.

"Wait how much is what I'm wearing?" Serenity asked blinking.

"Don't worry about it." Kasumi said patting her and smirking.

"You should get prepared, the battle will be happening soon." Leslie told her and all three women walked off and guided Mienshao to where the copied outfits for the other sisters were at and to bring them to the girls before the battle begins.

Later that night, Serenity was in her room again laying in her bed looking at the ceiling looking at the stars. She thought about what was coming and started to fear it. She suddenly felt a pounding in her head and suddenly dozed off only to appear again in this dream world like place. Near her was Adam who again was startled and sighed seeing Serenity.

"I am starting to hate this." He told her crossing his arms.

"Why is this happening?" Serenity said and pondered over it.

Suddenly both of them had the same vision and this time it showed a young Adam with his parents and other Faunus running from human raiders shooting down their species and screaming how Earth belonged to humans and not Faunus humans.

Then the vision shifted to Adam running with his family and suddenly was knocked over by two Faunus trying to get away. Adam's mother went to grab him only for her to be shot right through her face out the back of her head by one of the Human raiders who laughed.

Adams father had to drag a crying Adam away before that same Human chased after them shooting toward them. Then Adams father saw a nearby canal and yelled at Adam to flow with the river and get to some bank that Adam knew about and possibly being there one time with his father either fishing or what not.

Adam got into it letting the fast water in the canal take him off and his last moment was seeing that human rapidly firing into Adams father with his gun then the vision faded away.

The vision suddenly shifted showing that human raider hunting another Faunus, which was actually a very young Mangle. This vision then showed a bit into the future of a small Mangle running from the same Human Raider and his team as they were trying to shoot her down but she kept running fast away from their blaster bolts.

Then the human Raider got her in a corner with his team loading their blasters and suddenly behind them, was the girls' father, Drayconivous. The vision showed that Serenity's father killed the raiders including the one who killed Adam's family.

The vision ended and Adam stood there not even moving and just staring at Serenity.

Both of them was silent looking at one another until Serenity took a step forward.

"Faunus look just like us, except they have animal traits like ears or tails, or well horns like yours that go perfect moved back along your hair." Serenity said to give a compliment to him.

Adam just remained silent making a fist.

"It was wrong what they did, but not all humans are like that. Mangle is considered a Faunus due to her ears and tail. I understand Faunus was mistreated on Earth being called human rejects. But Humans and your species share the same planet." Serenity told him.

"You look human." Adam growled showing he was upset possibly over that vision being known to Serenity of his past.

"I am humanoid, I'm not fully human. My mom- wow..." Serenity said thinking on it, something she doesn't usually think about.

Serenity sat down and thought over it.

"Something in the records of the Illusive Man, it says your mom was some creature, a Gardevoir. Then suddenly after mating with your father, she became human. I do not understand how that works with that species but I guess its something they can do to match with their mate or whatever." Adam said and then seen how Serenity was thinking on it still and he approached her sitting beside her.

Serenity kept thinking and looked at Adam when he sat down beside her making her wonder why he did that.

"I never really think of my mom, well I do but not like this. All my life I never met her, and I don't know anything much about her other than well, she made me. And I know of what you said but that's actually it. Dad never talked about her but at the same time, I never really asked him. I guess growing up I guess I thought he was my mom as well." Serenity said smiling a bit thinking of the old memories, the good memories, the forgotten memories.

"My mother wanted to see humans and Faunus get along and instead be united on Earth. Dad thought the humans should be exterminated." Adam told her.

"But what is it you want? You hate humans I understand that, but not all humans are like that. I know you let that human family live on Telos, I know that you have this soft spot deep inside. I do not understand though what you want. Is it revenge? If so you have to let it go or it will eat you alive. When dad died, I wanted to kill Candle. When I fought her, I started to see that our lost sisters were pawns to the Illusive Man. That they were brainwashed. And I see he is trying to brainwash you. After all, he ordered one of our lost sisters to blast at our position when we fought Candle. Who doesn't say he will order a bombardment on us while you are there with us, fighting us." Serenity told him.

Adam pondered her words and turned his head.

"I must follow orders so that my species can be free. He will make the human race evolve and not treat my species like garbage." Adam told her.

"Yeah, I bet he also promises seventy-two virgins." Serenity said sarcastically.

Adam looked at her as she looked at him.

"Why do you wear that mask." She asked him.

"Because, I do not want too-" Adam started until Serenity reached up and suddenly she was able to actually touch and feel it and he felt her fingers push it.

Adam's hand grabbed Serenity's wrist but it wasn't rough but soft and pushed her hand away before she could see.

"You don't have to be the bad guy. There is always another way." Serenity told him.

"I only know one way. And I will not try to trust another human again after-" Adam said but stopped himself.

Serenity's hand still being held as he looked at it and let it go.

"Sorry." He said.

Serenity at the moment blushed a bit and moved her hand back and suddenly noticed how Adam looked away.

"I wished this dream crap would end." Adam said.

"Are you getting tense around me?" Serenity asked him.

"Do not be absurd! You are my enemy and I am not tense at all!" Adam said to her quickly.

Serenity cocked an eyebrow at him. "Then why are you sweating." She asked.

"Why are you blushing." Adam remarked back to her making Serenity speechless.

"See?" Adam said with a grin.

"Your such a nerf herder." Serenity said to him glaring at him.

"I thought I was the enemy?" Adam remarked leaning to her.

"An evil man who wants revenge on his own race to kill the entire human race." Serenity said leaning at him.

"Maybe I'll start with killing you." He said getting closer.

"Then I'll just have to beat you to it and beat your fucking brains out." Serenity replied seeing him inch closer to her and suddenly she began to fan her hand at him to slap him.

Suddenly the dream ended and Serenity was back in her room, her eyes open. And right ontop of her was Mangle who was nose to nose on Serenity with a grin on her face.

"Kissy face?" Mangle asked.

Serenity grabbed Mangle's tail and spun her around once in the air and threw her into the wall nearby.

"Agh!" Mangle shouted splat against the wall and fell onto the couch.

"Get out!" Serenity shouted.

"Was you having a wet dream? Your lips were ready to pout and well I wanted to see if you'd kiss me. I had to take that opportunity to black mail you and call you a sister kisser." Mangle said.

"Fuck you- why the fuck is you even in here!?" Serenity asked confused.

"Well Prompto and his friends are at the med-bay talking to Noctis and well I didn't want to sleep alone so I came in here and snuggled with you. You know, give me give me give me love. You know?" Mangle said to her.

Serenity just looked at her silently and went back into bed covering herself and was too tired to care.

Mangle looked at her and sighed laying on the couch.

"I'll sleep right here okay?" Mangle said.

"I don't care." Serenity mumbled.

"I'm in here too on the floor, if that's okay..." Tomoko said yawning and Serenity didn't even question it.

All three girls slept there all night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The morning came, and the beginning of the war was ready to begin. All fleets from different places and factions came to converge over the planet Palaven. During this morning Serenity woke up yawning and stepping over Tomoko but lightly kicking her to wake up. Mangle seemed to already be gone.

Serenity was greeted by Haurchefant who had her another piece of human flesh looking worried.

"Whats up?" She asked taking it chewing and swallowing it looking at him.

He didn't seem to mind watching her eat it. "Your sister Espeon, it seems she had a bad dream. Umbreon is with her." He told her.

"I will go check on her." Serenity said to him and he nodded.

Serenity found them in the starboard room. Both were looking out at space through the window.

"You okay?" Serenity asked patting Espeons shoulder.

"I had a bad dream, but Dad protected me." Espeon said.

Umbreon looked up to Serenity. "Dad was in her dream." She told her.

"There was a big tall monster, it looked like a person almost, a scary person." Espeon said cuddling to Umbreon.

Everyone knew Espeon was a bit special in their family, after her abuse from her mother she was left with a naive personality, but also a kind personality not really seeing evil as evil.

"Then dad appeared with a sword and shield standing in front of me facing the monster, and then the nightmare ended." Espeon said to them tearing up.

Umbreon and Serenity both gave her a hug tightly.

Serenity then noticed Kaiden at the entrance waiting to speak and looking away from the moment to give them privacy.

"Yes, Kaiden?" Serenity asked.

"You're needed on the bridge, all of you. It's begun." He told them and walked off.

Espeon wiped her eyes nodding. "We need to get ready." She said.

"I heard that monster laugh." Espeon then said to them before they walked out.

Serenity and Umbreon looked at her worried.

"It was a woman's voice. Saying how no ones ever really gone..." Espeon said with a sigh trying to forget of the nightmare.

"Come on. Let's attend the meeting, get your mind off it. The time now comes to fight." Serenity encouraged as Espeon tried to put on a smile and they then walked off to the elevator to the bridge. Yet... a small faint voice was heard. Repeating what Espeon said about no ones ever really gone and that faint voice gave a near sinister laugh and faded away.

Everyone was at the bridge at the meeting room where the galaxy map was. The hologram changed into a hologram of battle plans.

"Everyone, this is a transmission to all ships in position. This is it. We do not have a lot of time so I will make this brief. Star Cerberus has unearthed the Gateway and is attempting to re-activate it. We got a limited amount of time before their scientists figure it out. We are going to enter hyperspeed together and come out far from the orbit of Earth and begin to attack their fleet. They may have gravity wells to stop our hyperspeed advancement and if so give them hell and re-enter hyperspeed and launch out again. Once we appear at Earth we are going to give them hell. The assigned ground forces will be on shuttles and let out immediately during the battle to head to Earth. Those of you that signed up for groundwork, get to the shuttles now." Admiral Hackett said showing the screen shifting from space projectory to ground projectory.

"Some of the ground forces will go all over the planet but the main focus of our ground forces will be at Rome to stop the scientists and make a perimeter around the gateway. Serenity and her friends and chosen sisters on the Normandy will be heading to Rome. Serenity is the commander for the Rome ground forces, all of them that signed up. Her sister Maya will be controlling their flagship, The Centurion Dreadnought. Half of the Gorgon sisters will be in space while the other half either at Rome or scattered on the planet to help the resistance. Remember everyone, we do not have much time. Other commanders know your duties with your forces and do what you were told to do, same goes for space forces. Now let us bring an end to this tyranny and bring back our freedom. We launch into hyperspeed on my go. Take twenty minutes to prepare and get to your stations now. I will send a message to all captains and admirals when to launch." Hackett said and then the transmission ended.

Soon after hearing it everyone got to their stations and Serenity in her new outfit walked toward the bridge. All her sisters were in new outfits ready to fight, some of them not on board the Normandy and were either with other forces on their ships or at their flagship, the Centurion. Serenity got to the bridge and seen Mangle and Prompto on it with behind them at the other two consoles, Zarbon and Lamar.

"Sup girl!" Lamar said.

"Sup uh... homie?" Serenity said as Lamar just shook his head turning back to the console.

Standing up was Maes Hughes typing on his datapad and looking at Serenity.

"Says here every one is prepared. I am going on ground incase you guys need another medic." He said to her.

"Leaving Ryuken at the med-bay here?" Serenity asked.

"He didn't want to get into the war but instead stay here incase someone gets bumped and injured with Mangle's flying." Maes laughed.

"Oh I'm not flying, I'm heading to the ground. I am flying right now." Mangle said.

"Wait then who's going to fly this?" Serenity asked a bit shocked grabbing Mangle's shoulder.

"Heh, right here bitch." Mienshao joked walking in.

"You?" Serenity asked.

"Me." Mienshao said grinning at her.

Before Serenity questioned her flying capabilities Qrow came in with Maychiro.

"We got two minutes girls. This is it." Qrow told them.

"Aren't you all excited! Finally, a big war to sink our teeth into!" Maychiro said happily.

Qrow looked back at the other girls who were standing behind the entrance to the cockpit and they all were silent, a bit nervous.

"Hey." Qrow told them as they looked up at him snapping out of it.

"Were going to kick some fucking ass." Qrow said with a smirk taking out his flask and taking a sip from it.

"Everyone." The transmission came in.

"Warp into hyperspeed." Hackett said.

Mangle typed on the console and the Normandy launched along with all the other fleets orbiting space around them.

Meanwhile, on the Olympus Mons, Hux stood on the bridge awaiting orders. The Olympus Mons was stationed facing away from Earth aimed right into space. Around it was over millions of Star Cerberus ships, big and small with starfighters zooming around in defense patrols.

"Sir, our ciphers told us they are on their way now." Hux said to the holocom.

"Good, let us begin then." The Illusive Man said.

The Normandy came out of Hyperspeed first and beside it was the Alliance, Turian, Onderon, Crimson Kingdom, Azure Kingdom, Quarian, Telos and over smaller faction starships and starfighters came out of hyperspeed with them all mixed together and from a distance, looking like stars themselves.

The ships faced Earth and headed toward it, seeing the Olympus Mons being as gigantic as it was and knowing its weapon capabilities.

"Hehe, lets rock some assholes huh?" Mangle said licking her lips.

"Oh! That sounds wonderful." Zarbon shouted.

"Don't ruin this moment." Mienshao snapped.

"Alright everyone, it seems the enemy isn't firing yet. Now is our chance to open fire all together! - Wait!" Hackett said.

"They activated their gravity wells right now? Why didn't they before?" Hackett said in curiosity.

"Sir! We have ships appearing behind ours!" One of the deck officers yelled to Hackett.

Suddenly on the radar, there was millions more of ships appearing out of hyperspeed behind them.

Star Cerberus ships from behind and in front blockading Earth.

"It's a trap!" Hackett yelled.

Serenity quickly pushed her finger on the transmission button to all ships. "Fire! Everyone fire all together and don't stop! They are trying to scare us!" Serenity shouted

Soon all of their ships began to open fire in front of them. Their blaster and missile fire pained that part of space with many colors.

Star Cerberus vessels' shields took much of the blunt of incoming fire but the smaller ones got hit and only a few exploding.

"I think its time we get serious." Hux said on his transmission and soon all Star Cerberus ships in front and back began to open fire at the same time as well and closing in.

Soon all ships were getting close to one another to begin full attack.

"All ground forces head to Earth now! This is our chance!" Hackett yelled on the com and all shuttles left their ships heading toward Earth including the Normandy flying low below the ships as told and going under.

However, squadrons of Star Cerberus starfighters came in attacking shuttles.

Squadrons from the Alliance flew with the shuttles fighting back the other starfighters. Many squadrons of Alliance starfighters headed toward Earth with the shuttles including bombers.

Suddenly they heard many transmissions from ships exploding.

Serenity looked out the window at their ships blowing up one after the other.

"Damn it..." Serenity said to herself.

Mangle suddenly seen on radar other ships ready to come in.

"Serenity!" Mangle screamed.

The Radar showed ships appearing above all the other ships in a rainbow pattern.

"Wait..." Serenity said to them. "That looks familiar in battle formation." She said.

Hackett yelled at the com of ships appearing over them in rainbow formation as well as other ships forming toward the sides of their fleets.

Hacket gulped with his deck officers seeing how there were ships coming out of hyperspeed very very soon.

Back in the Olympus Mons, "Sir?" One deck officer said to Hux.

"What?" Hux asked frowning.

Two Alliance starfighters were getting him with bombardment from a nearby Star Cerberus battleship and one Azure Kingdom starfighter behind them blew up crashing into a Turian battleship on its side.

Suddenly after that happened, appearing out of hyperspace right above the Alliance fleet in a rainbow formation was the Cyclonian Empire fleet, their former enemies.

"Oh no..." Admiral Hackett began to say.

The Cyclonian Empire right after they came out of hyperspeed began to bombard below them right at the Star Cerberus fleet destroying the battleship that took out the starfighter first and raining down blaster fire from its bombardment cannons.

"Alliance! Thought you could use some cover!" Commander Ringo said on his flagship.

"Whats this... missiles?" Hux said looking at the radar.

Suddenly coming from hyperspeed on the sides of the Alliance fleets was the NOD fleet. Mostly consisting of shuttles for ground forces and with them was Trandoshan vessels and Vorcha vessels. All of which began to fire hex missiles with explosive results that could burn through shields.

Suddenly warping in different spots of the area was Hutt battleships.

"Feed me their heads!" Rebecca the Hutt yelled.

"Heh! You guys in over your heads to not include us!" A NOD admiral said on his intercom to the Alliance vessels.

"I don't believe it..." Hackett said having a breath of relief.

Suddenly other ships came in, small ones that were and starfighters from civilians of other planets and forming up with the main fleet and all together began to attack both ends of the Star Cerberus fleets, from in front and behind.

"This, wasn't apart of the plan!" Hux shouted looking at his men.

"Send transmission for all ships to go in and begin broadside attacks now! Now now now!" Hux yelled stomping his foot in anger.

"You guys couldn't protect yourselves huh? Looks like we got to escort your sorry asses ground side. Come on! Let us show you how we do it!" A cyclonian fighter pilot said with four squadrons of Cyclonian starfighters traveling along side the Normandy and a few other squadrons form up with Alliance squadrons to aid in escorting the shuttles with their own and NOD shuttles following up behind with a few larger ships to help in sky bombardment.

Serenity grinned and everyone cheered.

"Save the happiness for later after we devastate these mother fuckers!" A NOD captain said transmitting from his ship.

Suddenly and oddly, criminal vessels warped from hyperspeed, yet only a few under a hundred but appeared right beside other alliance ships using a ray shield toward the Alliance fleets that needed repairs to cover them with their shields- which were illegal shields.

"Sorry, we are late!" One of the crime lords said on the intercom.

"Thank you." Admiral Hackett replied on the transmitter.

"Aye, while you guys were handling things around, we decided to join forces and after we learned of you guys going at the Star Cerberus assholes we thought our leaders were both bitches. So we decided to help ya out. We don't want to lose our freedom neither." Ringo said smirking. "I am the new commander of the Cyclonian Empire and I make the rules. The new rule, help the Alliance." he said.

"This is Grand Admiral Hardy of the NOD faction. I oversee everything that happens in our organization. I will make sure your ground forces have the extra back up they need." Grand Admiral Hardy told them.

"How about we make a bet on who shoots down the most ships huh?" McGregor said from the Azure Kingdom flagship laughing.

"Boy's this isn't a competition back to the fight. But I'd win that bet." Sazuki Momochi said laughing from their shuttle heading toward Earth.

Soon the ground forces made it into the atmosphere of Earth and headed straight down and began to go different ways to head to resistance fighters to help taking back cities or towns. The main ground force headed right toward Rome.

"The enemy of my enemy is also my friend." Mangle remarked.

"Our former enemies helping us. I don't sense deception either, they are risking their lives." Serenity said.

"We can hear you on transmission, awkward." One of the Cyclonian starfighter pilots said which was next to the Normandy flying with them to escort.

"Sorry!" Serenity said closing the transmission sighing.

Soon the Normandy made it to Rome and soon landed at the Resistance fighters small base next to the ocean near old ancient pillars.

The ground forces got off the Normandy as it was hovering, the forces leaving from the shuttle door jumping down.

"Take care of my baby!" Mangle yelled at Mienshao on the comlink.

"Shut up you idiot, it's all of our babies after all." Mienshao said and shut off the comlink.

The Normandy hovered up and headed toward space to join the space battle.

Everyone looked up at the sky and seeing there was black smoke everywhere from the starting battles going on.

"We are back home..." Serenity said walking toward the resistance fighters who were running to them.

"We need to keep on our toes." James said holding his gun.

Kylo was walking beside James looking to the side at the ocean and noticing dead people floating and had a mean look on his face. "Disgusting." Kylo said.

James looked at it and nodded. "Those sick sons a bitches." James remarked.

Over head was NOD helicopters flying and attacking Star Cerberus starfighters that were coming in.

"Are you commander Serenity?" One of the resistance fighters asked.

"I am. What can you tell us?" Serenity asked him.

"Rome is heavily populated by Star Cerberus soldiers. I understand other divisions on the outskirts are ready and are probably engaged with the enemy now. Your ground forces probably by now have left their shuttles and are joining them in trying to get to the gateway. We got no idea how long we got." The man told her.

"Does your people have food? We brought three crates of food and water." Serenity said.

"Thank you, we need it." The man said.

Qrow and Maychiro were carrying one crate together and placing it down and James and Kylo brought one and lastly, Kaiden and Maes brought theirs.

"What about the sewer system? We could go through them and surprise them." Kasumi suggested to the man.

"We thought of that too but they got some patrols in there as well, but hey it is worth a shot to shoot them down and come out on different places, could get them confused on where to send their troops first." The man told her.

"Alright, then we will do that and also fight up top." Serenity said.

"Mangle, I bet you want to go into the sewer?" Serenity asked grinning at her sister.

"Fuck yeah! Come on Zarbon!" Mangle said carrying her Gatling cannon with Zarbon following holding his big plasma launcher.

"Do keep safe Serenity." He said to her walking with Mangle.

"I will keep her safe!" Kaiden, Kylo, and Haurchefaut said at the same time and suddenly looked at one another with a glare.

Serenity blinked a few times and then looked back at the man.

"We will go now. Have your men eat and drink and meet with us." She said to him and the man nodded heading to check on his militia.

"Should I go with Mangle?" Mismagius asked.

"No, she and Zarbon will clean that sewer out for the militia to head in there with no problems. If we were in there, we would be friendly fire." Serenity said to her.

"Oh... god you mean she's going to-" Mismagius started until a blaster bolt hit the ground in front of them and they got into cover as Star Cerberus soldiers ran toward them shooting at them.

Serenity pulled her blaster pistols out and began to shoot at them, only two bolts hitting one soldier but he seemed to tough it out only until he was hit by a shadow ball by Mismagius who looked at her sister with a grin.

"Oh, I could have got him!" Serenity yelled at more blaster fire came at them.

James threw a frag grenade destroying two soldiers and only three more nearby kept shooting only to be picked off one after the other by a nearby sniper.

Serenity and the group looked to the side and seen Ken'shiro walk toward them reloading a new plasma clip into his sniper rifle.

"Thanks." James said nodding.

"Come on, I and my group will join yours. We just cleared out this side of the city. It doesn't seem like there are much around here which means we got a tough job ahead of us. They maybe sending troops toward the area surrounding and inside where the gateway is." Ken'shiro told them.

He beckoned to his quarian and turian squad with one Twi'lek who had medical with him to heal the group.

Garrus being apart of it gave a nod to Serenity.

"Alright, let's follow commander Serenity now." Ken'shiro said and nodded at Serenity.

"How about we see those lightsabers come in handy." Garrus suggested.

Serenity smirked and pulled out both her lightsabers and activated them showing their mint green plasma blades. She turned and walked the empty street with the two groups following her.

Mismagius noticed though on the back of her belt, was their fathers former double-bladed lightsaber hilt and Mismagius just smiled glad to know Serenity had it in her care.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

A group of resistance fighters and civilians was trying to get away from incoming Star Cerberus hover tanks that began rapidly firing rockets at the group trying to destroy them.

"We need to get the civilians safe!" One resistance fighter shouted only to be blown up by an incoming missile.

Two other resistance fighters were killed by Star Cerberus soldiers running in with their hover tanks following.

One civilian held his son tightly and aimed his blaster pistol ready to fire to defend the group, however, the tank blew up and so did the soldiers being bombarded by heavy blaster fire coming from the sky.

Zooming down and up was three Cyclonian Empire starfighters alongside a resistance starfighter and shuttle that was heading toward the civilians to pick them up.

"Wasn't those our enemies?" A woman asked the man

"They are our heroes now." The man said nodding looking at the Cyclonian Empire starfighters going to engage another squadron of Star Cerberus fighters.

General Hux paced on the bridge and soon got a transmission coming in from the Illusive Man.

"Sir we-" Hux began

"You have to deal with it. I now am giving you permission to use the super weapon but only on two percent power to destroy the ships. Do not fail me." The Illusive Man warned as his transmission ended.

Hux yelled to the bridge crew of the Olympus Mons.

"For the glory of our Empire! Begin charging the weapon and begin to fire at each ship!" Hux ordered.

Hackett on the bridge noticed the Olympus Mons' main super weapon begin to glow bright orange to red and suddenly before he could give an order to watch out a beam passed by and struck a Crimson Kingdom battleship completely vaporizing it.

"Damn it!" Hackett yelled.

Maya on the bridge of the Centurion looked at what happened and frowned.

"They aren't very nice people." She said to herself.

On the Centurion was quite a bit of her sisters but also Alliance members as well.

"All personnel, evacuate the ship." Maya said on the speaker system.

"What? We aren't in any danger?" One of her sisters said.

Maya turned her head and smiled brightly and suddenly her sisters knew what she was going to do. It wasn't anything suicidal, more so dangerous to them as it would be for her.

Everyone suddenly began to evacuate the Centurion heading to shuttles and starfighters.

"Everyone listening on intercom, all Centurion members will either head to earth or help in the space fight. I am taking complete control of our flagship, any other ship that is nearly destroyed I want you to evacuate and let your ship float in space. I will handle the rest." Maya said and gave a cute purr at the end of her sentence.

Around Maya was a glow of three rings, each ring having holographic battle screens and her eyes being brown had a liberal ring on each one that was glowing red. She began to control the ship with her own mind.

"You bad guys aren't being very nice." She said on the intercom to reach enemy vessels.

Suddenly Maya began to hum a tune and the Centurion began to go upside down going right over a Star Cerberus battleship.

Maya turned on the gravity in the ship and floated looking at the readings on her holographic computers that she summoned with her powers. Her powers quite unusual and different from her sisters, but why she was important to command their flagship as well.

Mienshao flying the Normandy attacking Star Cerberus frigates noticed the Centurion upside down going over two Star Cerberus battleships.

"Oh god... she's going to do it." Mienshao said.

Lamar looked and tilted his head. "That girl be crazy!" He said.

"What will she do exactly?" Jacob asked sitting at the co-pilot seat and watching.

"Our flagship has an automatic reloading system that Maya designed. If our flagship was to blow up, it would be catastrophic." Mienshao said.

"So... she's going to blow herself up?" Lamar asked.

"No. She's-" Mienshao began until it happened.

Maya controlled the ships turrets on the top of the ship and the ship being upside down began to rain down rapid fire from the cannons, to which the consoles wouldn't go that fast at all if controlled by someone. Maya was controlling the ship with her mind and it began to rain fire down on both Star Cerberus battleships blowing them up instantly with enough bombardment.

The Centurion began to turn back straight and as it did it fired at incoming smaller frigates targeting them easily and only using the front turrets of the ship to do it and in a rapid-fire motion.

Suddenly sixteen Star Cerberus battleships and twenty-four frigates and their squadrons moved toward her position after destroying a turian and hanar fleet.

Maya just giggled smiling. "Naughty naughty!" She said

Maya twirled around and giggled once more and suddenly the Centurions missile bays opened in order and fast, suddenly the ones on the side opened.

"How many missile launchers do you guys have?" Jacob asked.

"They were installed. Much of the ship doesn't get rooms or storage, they were remade into weapon storage and reloaders. We have one hundred missile bay doors. And all shoot one type of missile." Mienshao said with a sigh. "Nuclear..."

Maya then clapped her hands and opened her arms. "It's a carnival!" She yelled happily and hundreds of missiles shot out in rows from the top and sides of the centurion aimed right at the squadrons, the battleships and frigates of Star Cerberus and made an epic explosion leaving a floating mess of debris.

Lamar and Jacob were speechless and Mienshao just smirked.

"Oh, she's giddy today." Mienshao said chuckling about her sister and then went back to engaging other starfighters.

"What about the Olympus Mons, that thing is a monster the length of the moon almost." Deidara said sitting next to at the co-pilot seat as Jacob sat back onto a console opposite of Lamar who was sitting behind the pilot seat typing on his console for the Normandy systems to work.

"Nothing we can do for now boys. Deidara, I am going to head to the bathroom. I trust you to handle things okay?" She asked him.

"Don't worry I had three hits of pot so I'm good." Deidara said as Mienshao rolled her eyes running down the hall toward the briefing room to get to the elevator.

Ground side Alliance forces and former enemy forces move in together knocking down different bases throughout Earth. At Seattle two NOD walkers fight with Star Cerberus atlas' walkers with the NOD ones pushing away the atlas' walkers with ease and firing rockets into them.

Azure Kingdom fighters run at incoming Star Cerberus forces and stab through their armor with their cortosis blades and some behind them shooting at the enemy forces with their long-range sniper rifles.

Beside them fighting was a few NOD soldiers shooting out toxic chemical grenades from their grenade launchers into enemy bunkers right through their openings where their machine guns was in.

Somewhere in Washington DC nearby the destroyed capitol building was Momochi clan members along side Hutetsuu clan members hiding behind structures looking at an envoy of the enemies taking POV's somewhere.

The Momochi wolves howled in the alleyways shocking the enemy soldiers and from the other side, the Momochi and Hutetsuu fighters rush at them using their earth powers from the Momochi and ice powers from the Hutetsuu.

Giant rocks flying out of the ground into the vehicles and ice shards ripping through enemy soldiers.

Above them were enemy helio's but suddenly as they came they also were destroyed by incoming Alliance fighters.

Meanwhile Qrow, Maychiro, Kylo, Fern, Mordin and Mira was walking toward a firefight going on with an Azure Kingdom ground force and Star Cerberus forces.

"I got the back ones." Kylo said force leaping with his lightsaber ignited and stabbed one soldier through his body and ripping his blade out and slicing into another soldier.

Qrow spun his own scythe-like weapon slicing down a soldiers head down the middle and out his jaw.

Maychiro held her hands out creating her wind element power to swirl rocks up and then crashing them right down onto a Star Cerberus At last walker crushing it and the pilot inside.

Mira kept using her biotic power sending biotic spheres into the last two remaining soldiers.

Mordin and Fern just stood there blinking and walking over the dead bodies.

"Quite messy." Mordin said.

Qrow nodded to the Azure Kingdom forces who ran in another direction.

The group began to walk further into Rome and suddenly Qrow stopped walking and sighed.

"Stop." Qrow said and he looked at Mordin.

"You and my brother Dray know the cure antidote to my nieces. I want you to make it." Qrow said making everyone stop and look at him.

Maychiro wanted to say something like this wasn't the right time but she kept quiet.

"Qrow, not wise to talk about this now." Mordin said.

"No, Mordin this is the time right now. Look I think we need them to get a bit dangerous in a time like this. To lock away half their power is unreasonable. I understand my brother was thinking over for them I understand, but maybe just maybe nothing bad will happen!" Qrow told him.

Fern and Kylo looked at one another and back to what was going on.

Maychiro looked at Mira and Mira just sighed looking around incase any enemies were nearby.

Mordin remained silent and turned facing away from Qrow.

"Promised Dray I wouldn't tell. Yet I do understand what you mean." Mordin said.

"Then why did you two do it if you understand!" Qrow said to him.

"Because your brother was scared. If we were to give them the cure now, it would be problematic." Mordin told him.

"How so?" Qrow asked.

"Dangerous, wouldn't know how they'd react is one thing. We must not talk about it now though." Mordin said to him.

"Mordin. Please, I ask you to please, cure my nieces. I understand Dray was scared but he's gone now. Maybe he'd be okay with it now." Qrow said.

Mordin took a deep breath in.

"Will think about it." Mordin replied.

"You seem like your not concern about it to wanting to help the girls grow further in power and abilities." Maychiro said.

Mordin then turned around to Maychiro.

"I made a mistake!" Mordin shouted and suddenly calmed himself.

"Made mistake, told Dray it would be wrong but we did it together so that the girls could be less agitated and less dangerous, for safety of others. For them. I did it thinking it would save them, yet I see what you two are saying. Will think on if I should cure them or not, but its been too long that probably it wouldn't work." Mordin said to them.

Everyone kept quiet and Mordin walked passed them and soon everyone began to follow.

Fern looked at Qrow and sighed.

"I understand how you feel, but he's right we do not know what to expect. But just know I am on your side." Fern said to Qrow who smiled at him and took out his flask taking another sip.

"Wanna share?" Fern asked.

"Fuck no." Qrow said.

Meanwhile ground side, Haurchefant looked over some concrete rubble and then looked back to Serenity.

"It looks clear but I doubt it." He said to her.

"We will go through the torn buildings then." She said.

Suddenly they heard movement and Serenity went first and Haurchefant stayed close.

"I can go on ahead, stay with the group I don't want any casualties." She said to him.

"Sorry, but I won't let you go alone." Haurchefant protested.

Suddenly running out was Sam and Serenity activated her lightsaber nearly striking Sam but stopped and deactivated her weapon.

"Sam?" Serenity said in shock.

"I know I was told to stay on the ship but I couldn't let Umbreon go at this alone. I don't want to be useless." Sam told her.

The rest of Serenity's group walked up, they were inside an abandoned tavern.

"Sam, for crying out loud we are in a war." Serenity said a bit angry.

"I understand but I need to make sure Umbreon will be safe. She's my girlfriend Serenity. I need to make sure she's okay." Sam said and began to feel nervous.

Serenity sighed and looked at the blaster pistol Sam hand strapped on her belt.

"And you think that is going to protect you?" Serenity pointed at the blaster.

"Please, let me find Umbreon." Sam said sighing looking down at the floor.

"Stay with us okay? Stay behind Ken'shiro. I am sure we will meet Umbreon and her group but for now, you stay right with mine and when you see an enemy, I want you to shoot and if you don't then I want you to head to a resistance hideout and wait it out." Serenity told her.

"Serenity..." Sam started until seeing Serenity was serious, but she knew Serenity was looking out for her life. Sam gave a nod and gripped her blaster pistol in her hand no longer shaking. "Yes." Sam said.

Serenity nodded and beckoned everyone to follow through the buildings to head to their objective.

Meanwhile at the far east side and going further into Rome was Umbreons group.

Umbreon was standing with Vowrawn who came to join them and both watched something in front of them with Vowrawn quite impressed and Umbreon a bit startled.

Neopolitan was standing over twenty dead Star Cerberus soldiers including one atlas walker which was sparking of electricity with its arms ripped out.

Neo twirled her umbrella closing it and walked passed Umbreon with a wink and Umbreon turning with Vowrawn to watch her stand back in place with the rest of the group which was a bit scared of her.

"Alright then. That happened." Umbreon said.

"If we survive this, let us put her in a fighting ring and make money." Vowrawn whispered and nudged Umbreon laughing.

Umbreon, however, wasn't laughing and glared at him.

"Umbreon, we should push on." Absol said to her sister.

"Right, alright let's go." Umbreon said beckoning the group.

"I wonder if Serenity's group made it." Vowrawn said curiously.

"Psh, they got Mangle with them so I bet they are probably three steps ahead of us." Umbreon remarked.

Umbreon looked nearby hearing an explosion and kept going with her group to their target.

In the distance, two Star Cerberus hover tanks kept firing at a building that had a few Wookie fighters inside mixed with Onderonian military forces.

The group inside began to fire from open windows and force opened walls.

Nearby was reinforcements of the enemy shooting at them from their side.

"We need reinforcements!" One of the Onderon military men yelled.

Suddenly they heard the two tanks outside explode and looking out the windows to see them burning up.

Then a missile hit the group of enemies from the side and flying down was three Cyclonian shuttles unloading more forces to their position.

One of the shuttles that landed had Volus species run out and beginning to fix one of the enemy tanks that was still somewhat intact and once it flickered with life one Volus got in taking out the dead soldier that operated it and controlled it to help the forces with their next advancement into the city.

Meanwhile, in the main sewer system, Mangle and Zarbon were walking in the dark with only Mangles night vision and her small built-in flashlight in her eye socket that was black.

"Oh my, it stinks in here. I hope I don't smell like this when I go to attract hunky gorgeous men." Zarbon said.

"Dude you know I crawl through sewers all the time. It doesn't bother me." Mangle said simply.

Suddenly both of them heard noise further in the sewer.

Mangle checked the data map typing on the Omni tool on her wrist and seen the tunnel system on it. She saw they were near the main street in the city, which she knew would be heavily occupied.

"Oh Mangle this is suicide." Zarbon said to her and turned around. "Maybe we should-" he started until she grabbed his tight short shorts yanking him back.

"Zarbon we are going forward. Just aim and shoot okay?" Mangle said to him.

"Alright fine. But you owe me another lava cake." He said walking with her toward the noise.

"I have to ask, what happened to those three dragons that Serenity had from Telos?" Zarbon asked her as they walked.

"As far as I know? I have no clue. I know they were actually in a shuttle to head here. Serenity has a few other pets when we were growing up. Wow, I wonder what they been up too." Mangle said.

"Wait, here?" Zarbon asked in shock.

"Yeah left em on Earth. Hope they survived but if they did who knows where they went. They can smell our scent so maybe they will come to us." Mangle said with a shrug.

"Creepy." Zarbon said and suddenly in front of them was a line of Star Cerberus soldiers appearing from the dark with their weapons drawn.

"Zarbon, lay down... I got this." Mangle said as Zarbon did just that.

"Ugh, it's filthy." Zarbon said feeling the moisture on his body.

"Shut up." Mangle said and held her Gatling cannon in her hands looking at the soldiers with a grin on her face.

"It's a Gorgon! Everyone attack!" One Star Cerberus soldier said activating his personal shield around him.

Four atlas' was behind them activating as well as one Star Cerberus hover tank which somehow made it into the main sewer as a protection for the elevator nearby that went up to the main street.

Mangle looked at them and smirked. "Do you wanna Wanga!?" Mangle shouted at them.

Mangle's minigun suddenly sparkled and shined brightly and it morphed and separated and began to morph again into four pieces and they took shape and suddenly the shining burst with sparkles and there in her hands was grips and attached to those grips was on top a minigun and below another minigun, on each side having four Gatling cannons. All of which had dynamite rounds. Also, there was mechanical equipment from it and out toward her shoulders and back making support for herself. She summoned a quad Gatling cannon to herself with a small built-in shield generator.

"Holy crap!" One Star Cerberus soldier said.

"Just fucking shoot her!" Another soldier said and all began to fire at her, some of their bolts missed her and some hit her shield.

Mangle suddenly rose her hands up and then down aiming at the group and her thumbs clicked the side buttons sending rapid fire of dynamite rounds right at them. Her Gatling cannons were plasma clipped and easily able to rebuild energy.

"Yaaaah!" Mangle shouted laughing uncontrollably with her eyeless eyesocket beaming red as she was targetting them with her programming.

The dynamite rounds hit everyone including the atlas walkers and even parts of the sewer breaking it down.

Zarbon had to tap her ankle and suddenly Mangle stopped to look down at him and snapped out of it.

Infront of them were piles of dead Star Cerberus soldiers, their bodies turned to mush and armor pieces. The floor and ceiling were destroyed and beginning to cave in.

"I think you got them." Zarbon said to her.

Mangle pushed another button on the handles making the plasma clipped fallout and automatically new ones go in.

"I was having fun..." Mangle said as her eyes glanced up.

Zarbon and her looked at one another and ran toward the elevator seeing as the sewer was about to cave in and made it just in time as they took the elevator platform up.

"Phew." Mangle said and right as both of them made it up top they were confronted by more Star Cerberus soldiers running toward them.

"Zarbon, take behind I take in front." Mangle ordered.

"There are way too many, we are in a tough situation." Zarbon said.

"There has been plenty of worse situations." Mangle replied.

"Name one." Zarbon replied seeing more Star Cerberus soldiers coming in from buildings.

"Duur II." Mangle said remarking a planet and something that happened there when they was on it.

"New two." Zarbon said worried seeing Three more atlas walkers coming in.

Mangle just grinned licking her lips. "Time to rape some soldiers." She said in a creepy crackly tone as her eye was wide open eeriely.

Meanwhile far in the distance ontop of a roof was Matagi looking through her scope at Mangle and Zarbon. She lifted her weapon up looking back behind her as Pendrak was looking through his sniper rifle scope with a grin on his face.

Urashiki stood there with them with his arms crossed. "Guess we should pay them a visit huh?" He said.

"I want to kill that girl, Serenity. Hehehe! I got a special toxin just for her!" Pendrak laughed and turned around walking off showing behind his belt, vails of toxic chemicals.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

In space two more Star Cerberus ships explode nearby the Olympus Mons and Hux quickly walked to the intercom typing on it seeing a hologram of the Illusive Man.

"Sir we are holding strong but the Alliance and their new annoying friends are beginning to push forward." Hux said.

"I guess its time we show them their place. The gateway is unearthed and our scientists are rushing to figure out how to activate it and I won't have these people stop our plans. Destroy their main command ship. Now." The Illusive Man told him.

Hux nodded to the crew who heard it and began to charge the ship's superweapon.

Hackett noticed from his bridge on the Olympus Mons and its weapon charging.

"All ships brace yourselves!" Hackett shouted into the com.

"Fire at their command ship!" Hux yelled.

The beam burst from the weapon and hit right through Hackett's flagship vaporizing him and his entire crew.

Every other captain and pilot who seen it was in a horrifying shock.

"T-they destroyed our main commander..." One pilot said in his intercom.

"What do we do!" Another pilot shouted.

"You keep fucking fighting mate!" Ringo shouted into his holocom from his flagship.

"We all stick together and keep attacking! We need to figure out how to destroy the shields off that monster of a ship!" Ringo said glaring at the Olympus Mons trying to think on how to disable that ship.

Serenity ground side heard beeping on her earpiece and clicked on it.

"Yes?" Serenity said.

"Serenity. This is Admiral Anderson. I got word that Hackett is dead." Anderson said.

Serenity paused and so did her group hearing what she did in their earpieces and took a moment of silence.

"I pray he found peace." Serenity replied after a moment.

"Serenity. There is no one in command but Ringo from the Cyclonian Empire is assuming role and doing a good damn job of it too. He said just recently to have all forces in and outside of Rome to head in and that NOD is sending their hover tanks and juggernaut walkers. You let them push forward through the main streets and you guys head around the other way to the gateway. Just be careful." Anderson said to her.

"I will." Serenity replied and then the earpiece shut off.

Serenity beckoned to her crew.

"Okay, half of you go through the empty buildings and work your way stealthily toward the gateway. We will go through the streets to draw attention to us." Serenity said to the group.

Serenity then looked at her sister. "Mismagius." She said.

"I'm not leaving your side." Her sister replied.

"Too bad. You're leading the group through the buildings." Serenity growled.

Mismagius stared at Serenity for a few seconds before turning her head and walking toward the buildings beckoning Ken'shiro's group to follow.

Sam looked at Serenity.

"Do I go with them or you?" She asked.

"Me." Serenity told her.

Mismagius looked back at Serenity and both sisters gave each other a nod before she walked into one of the buildings.

Haurchefant looked down at Serenity.

"Do not worry miss Serenity I have your back." Haurchefant assured her giving her a smile.

Serenity looked up at him and gave a faint smile back and then walked in the street pulling out both her blaster pistols and shot at a nearby Star Cerberus soldier running toward them only to get headshotted but behind him was five more soldiers taking cover and firing at Serenity's group.

One Krogan in Serenity's group threw a grenade into the air above them that exploded only to send down smaller grenades that blew the five soldiers up and their cover.

Serenity's group advanced forward quickly this time running and shooting any enemy they saw.

Hux stood there on the bridge of the Olympus Mons with a grin on his face as their ship kept firing its beam after fifteen minutes of recharge to fire yet again on another vessel.

"Sir? What about the secret army we got in this ship?" One of the crew members asked Hux.

"Once the Alliance is finished we will send the clones out to kill whatever is left. Test them out on other planets." Hux said with a chuckle in his throat.

He looked at the security camera nearby at the clones of Serenity working in all parts of the ship but he only had seventy-five percent of the total of clones that they made.

Back down planet side was Noctis and his friends walking slowly behind rubble and glancing over it to see the only POV camp near Rome and at the prisoner's being beaten or pushed around by Star Cerberus personnel.

"Those bastards." Gladio said growling.

"I think its time we break them out, don't you?" Noctis said.

All four of them immediately got out of hiding using their own abilities to take down the two soldiers that weren't armed.

"Ignis! Prisoners!" Noctis yelled.

Ignis ran toward a few prisoners and using his daggers to slice their chains off swiftly.

"Luckily these chains are just standard and not coated with energy!" Ignis replied.

Gladio kept swinging his large claymore into incoming soldiers that ran from the barracks till none was left.

Prompto nearby was shooting the guard towers at the bottom knocking them and the soldiers ontop with them down into their own electric fences.

"Run quickly!" Ignis yelled to the prisoners as he cut them free.

One prisoner was running from a building only to be pierced through his body by kukri knife that was thrown into his back and out his chest and he fell over onto the ground and revealing behind him was the POV manager for the Star Cerberus Empire, Elsa Granhiert.

"You four boys look fun to hang around." Elsa said walking out of the building calmly and grinning at them.

"That's the bitch... she's the warden for all the prison camps on Earth." Noctis said glaring at her holding his sword in hand.

Elsa kept walking toward them slowly with a chuckle.

"I say I have no pleasure in killing women but this one must be put down." Ignis said straightening his glasses.

Elsa opened her hands and two Kukri knives slid down and she gripped them by the handles.

"Come on boys, show me how tough you are." She said laughing.

Noctis and Gladio leaped up first and went to strike their blades at her from an aerial attack form.

Elsa on the other hand gracefully spun and blocked both of their attacks both her blades on each of their weapons blades and seemingly little to no effort of struggling to push against their muscles that were trying to push their blades against hers to knock her's out of her hands.

"Whats wrong boys? Lacking in strength?" She said batting her eyelashes at them with a slight smirk.

Elsa then moved her body back quickly making both Noctis and Gladio fall onto the ground.

Ignis threw an ice spell right at her which did in fact do some damage and she was surprised as her right arm began to bleed.

"Now that's a man." She laughed and suddenly she vanished from their sight only to appear behind Ignis and attempted to swing her blade right at his neck.

Prompto who was looking Ignis' way, quickly shot his pistol toward her knife to knock it away from Ignis.

Ignis turned around immediately with his own daggers out and began to strike at her quickly and she kept blocking his attacks with ease but he noticed it was somewhat slower than before and noticed her arm dripping of blood.

"Noctis!" Ignis shouted.

Noctis suddenly threw his blade toward Elsa and disappeared in a flash and appeared right in front of her grabbing his blade in mid-air after teleporting to it and lunging to stab her.

Esla leaped back quickly away from the strike and suddenly got hit with two more ice bombs which began to freeze a bit of her ankle and she shook her foot quickly where it was now bleeding and glared at Ignis.

"I hate cheaters!" She yelled.

"I hate bitches!" Gladio yelled appearing immediately right behind her swinging his large claymore at her in a slicing wave.

Elsa hearing him quickly leaped without looking and landed on the blade of his claymore and kicked him straight in the face with her pointed heel and leaped off the blade only to strike him right across the chest with one of her knives.

"Agh!" Gladio shouted and without warning, he headbutted her square in the face.

Elsa staggered back coughing out blood as her nose bled out.

"You struck...!" Elsa said in shock.

Suddenly prompto kept shooting at her and she quickly spun her blades rapidly to deflect each bullet but her movements slowed by the attack from Ignis' ice element only made her grow tired and soon she wasn't expecting Ignis to now fire a lightning element straight down onto her feet.

Elsa yelled in pain being electrocuted and then Noctis and Gladio at the same time swung their blades in an X cross motion and sliced her into four pieces.

Her body parts dropped onto the ground in front of them and Gladio just smirked knocking on his wounded chest.

"Looks like I got another scar from another worthless opponent." Gladio laughed patting Noctis' back.

"Heh, at least she's done torturing people." Noctis said.

"We should probably hurry. Prompto how about you run up ahead and check on Mangle okay? We will take our time and look around to see if any prisoners are left locked up in the buildings." Noctis said.

"Right!" Prompto said and ran quickly checking his holo map to Mangle's location.

Gladio looked up into the sky seeing Alliance and former enemy starfighters taking on Star Cerberus starfighters.

Ignis looked up at the sky with him but noticed in the sky was the Olympus Mons.

"I hope they take that monster down." Ignis remarked.

"But maybe not over Earth you know?" Gladio said a bit worried.

Off in a damaged Tokyo was Alliance forces and former enemy forces shooting at Star Cerberus forces near a shipyard and in the sky was one Star Cerberus battleship sending bombardment fire into the city in different places with one cannon firing once a minute.

Coming out of the ocean was a Cyclonian battle sub that's top doors opened and fired five rockets into the ship above which gained its attention to fire at the sub.

The ground forces seeing this looked at one group that was with them, their former enemies having rocket launchers.

"We see it." One Cyclonian soldier said looking at his men and they began to fire their rockets at the Star Cerberus battleship as the sub did as well and soon the battleship started to fall from the sky toward the ocean nearby.

The men began to cheer on together and the sub dispatched more forces along with Weeqay species to help out.

Two shuttles landed nearby unloading more Weeqay and with them Volus and Vorcha together. One Vorcha had a flame thrower and a grin on his face burning down a bunker with enemies inside using their machine guns at the incoming shuttles.

"Me no like you!" The Vorcha laughed.

Meanwhile, Qrow and his group stumble upon dead Alliance forces and soon got their weapons out looking around.

"I sense something wrong." Fern said frowning looking around.

Suddenly two clones of Serenity and their enhancements appeared.

"What the living fuck...!?" Qrow said in shock.

Maychiro gasped and confused.

"Those fuckers..." Fern growled.

The two clones run at them and Qrow without hesitation slices both of them chopping their heads off before they got too close.

Qrow noticed poisonous acid dripping from their robotic jaws.

Maychiro gripped Qrow's side.

"Please tell me that wasn't really her." Maychiro said horrified.

"No, it wasn't. They are clones." Qrow said frowning looking at the clones kneeling down.

"Mordin what's your analysis?" Qrow asked.

Mordin took a minute to examine one of them and stood back up.

"Sickening disgusting and yet accurate. They are clones yes but enhanced and not even human but more of a creature than anything. Mindless and soulless." Mordin remarked.

Fern stared at the clones gripping his lightsaber hilt tightly.

"Hey." Qrow said to snap Fern out of it.

"I'm glad to see your thinking of our nieces but save that rage for when we find the son of a bitch that was able to clone her. More importantly, how did they clone one of us with our black blood." Qrow said and began to ponder.

"The Illusive Man must be using them for secret purposes. Maybe to scare us." Mordin suggested.

"But two of them killed ten soldiers here. Which means they are dangerous." Qrow said.

"Ah, but when did they get Serenity's blood. Before or after she grew her abilities and powers?" Mordin said to him.

Maychiro and Kylo looked at them as they spoke and looked at one another.

"I know who did this." Kylo told Maychiro.

Qrow turned his head looking at Kylo with the others.

"Who." Maychiro asked.

"His name is Colress. I know the Illusive Man was going to hire him for some secretive scientific work. And I know they must have got the blood before she gained more abilities so we don't need to worry about that." Kylo said.

"Yet we should worry about what they put in the clones other than acid and cybernetic enhancements." Qrow said crossing his arms.

"This disgusts as well. These things look like nightmare fuel Serenities." Kylo said looking at them.

Fern walked pass them toward where they needed to go.

"I'm going to find the asshole and make him pay then." Fern remarked as he kept walking.

Qrow looked at Maychiro and the others who gave a confident nod.

"Let's fuck a Scientist." Qrow said.

"Ahem." Mordin said crossing his arms.

"Uh! Fuck that scientist that is!" Qrow said rubbing the back of his head and quickly taking his flask out taking a long sip from it and once it emptied he went into his bag only to bring out another filled flask.

Meanwhile, half a mile away in the city was a huge battle taking place in the main street between NOD forces with their hover tanks and Star Cerberus and their hover tanks with ground forces firing at one another.

"You got to be kidding me! Everyone is just blasting away!" Lopunny yelled crouched behind one of their tanks.

Suddenly two Mako's come in and begin to fire at the Star Cerberus tanks to lend support.

"Maybe you should do something about it!" Vulpix shouted while crouched with her.

"Fuck it!" Lopunny said leaping into the air and landing right behind enemy lines turning around and stomping on the ground using her earth element to bring out large chunks of the ground knocking up the soldiers and then using those same chunks of ground to smash into them making blood squirt everywhere.

One tank turned to fire at her and she ran quickly to the side from its blasts and leaped onto the tank itself stomping its metal bending it down and leaped away before it exploded.

"Show off..." Vulpix mumbled and kept shooting nearby soldiers.

At that moment a NOD helicopter flew overhead and dropped a bomb down on the enemies clearing it almost completely and the remaining forces having to run away in retreat heading back toward the gateway.

"This is starting to get-" Lopunny began until seeing a shield ray nearby head up into the sky and surface like a bubble around where they were heading too.

"You mother fucker!" Lopunny shouted.

Vulpix quickly got on the intercom to report it.

One of their hover tanks tried to get in but failed but two soldiers walked through it and shrugged at Lopunny and Vulpix walking back out.

"It's a shield that keeps tech out and lets organics in. Nice..." Vulpix said shaking her head.

"We can bring out weapons with us so not all tech." Lopunny remarked and walked inside with their ground troops following and the tanks heading back to help where ever they could.

Serenity hearing of this in her earpiece frowned looking from her cover to see the shield herself.

"Fuck." Serenity said to herself and looked to Haurchefant.

"Miss Serenity the enemy is retreating into the shield." Haurchefant said looking through binoculars.

"You know what this means." Serenity said.

"Uhm that we need to walk further?" Haurchefant answered blinking.

"Means the enemy is scared and needing to cheat with a shield." Serenity said standing up from cover and running toward the shield with her group following.

Suddenly jumping from a building was a clone of Serenity and lunged at Serenity who was caught off guard and suddenly activating her rinnegan to send a powerful blast of gravity right into the clone shattering its cybernetics and shutting it down completely.

Serenity de-summoned her rinnegan and ran over to the clone in shock.

"What in the hell..." Haurchefant said looking down at it with the others.

Serenity's eye twitched.

"So now they cloned me! Now I'm getting even angrier than I was! And look at me down there I look terrible!" Serenity said trying to lighten the mood a bit. But she saw she failed and sighed as everyone was focused on it and not paying attention to what she said.

"Yo freaks!" Mangle yelled walking up snapping them out of it.

"Mangle they made clones of me!" Serenity said to her.

"Yeah I know we killed about fifty of them. First thought it was you until I seen it was better looking than you are." Mangle said and grinned.

Serenity slowly aimed her pistol at Mangle glaring at her.

"Do it bitch." Mangle said with a grin.

Zarbon walked in carrying one of Mangle's bombs.

"What the hell is he doing!?" Sam asked seeing the bomb.

"Oh, hunny I'm carrying this for Mangle. She wants to use it to blow up the shield generator." Zarbon said.

"Yeah, we are going to use that to take down this shield. Bad guys ain't playing fair so we won't either." Mangle said literally patting the bomb hard.

Everyone stiffened even Zarbon when she did it.

"Please don't do that!" Serenity screamed.

Mangle gave it one more slap and Serenity nearly went to grab her sister until they heard a large explosion in the sky seeing one of their alliance battleships drop from space and crashing far off in the distance.

"We should hurry." Serenity remarked and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Serenity!" Wrex yelled running in with his Krogan team.

"Wrex!" Serenity yelled seeing him.

"We just got deployed here. I wanted my team to fight with yours, heh give you guys some back bone!" Wrex said pounding his fists together and bringing up his krogan shotgun.

"I'll take all the help I can get." Serenity said nodding to him.

Everyone then walked toward the shield and went through it but suddenly they felt a bit shakey.

"They are using some neuron like component within the shield to keep us a bit shakey. It should wear off the longer we are in here." Wrex said.

Mangle, however, was the only one not wiggling due to her being half robotic.

"Haha!" Mangle yelled in happiness making everyone even Zarbon glare at her.

"Can we kill her and make it like it was the bad guy who did it?" Wrex asked.

"Sadly we need her because of the bomb and she knows the wires to it." Serenity sighed.

"Okay so battle plan?" Wrex asked.

"I was thinking we will sneak through this area quietly and try to reach the gateway that way. We don't get much time I don't think so we just got to be very quiet and watch where we step if we trigger a trap." Serenity said.

Suddenly Serenity looked around.

"Where did Mangle go?" Serenity asked

They then heard Mangle shouting and looked at her shooting a flare into the air. "Come get some mother fuckers!" Mangle shouted and suddenly alarms were going off.

Serenity and the others sighed and ran to help in the incoming battle they were trying to avoid.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Two enemy starfighters in the sky began to gain up on one Azure Kingdom starfighter but only to be destroyed by five Cyclonian starfighters and they flew with the Azure Kingdom starfighter to take down more incoming enemy starfighters.

Below them was a huge firefight in a crop field near Rome with smoke and flames scattered everywhere.

Coming in from the sky was Hutt shuttles unloading cartel fighters with their own tricky weaponry that was electric or cryo ammo. They quickly loaded their clips and began to fire at the enemy forces.

Beside them from their shuttles was Turian cartel members and Killik forces from their homeworld advancing and taking down the enemies to regain more ground for the Alliance.

Emilou and Cyan with their soldiers approached the shield and walked right through it.

"Psh how fucking useless. Only keeps out the heavy armor." Emilou said spitting on the ground.

Cyan kept quiet and her eyes corner.

"Duck." Her only words were and soon she and Emilou ducked low only to hear a sniper bullet zoom passed them and hit two of their soldiers in a line.

Then another shot was heard killing another soldier and then one more killing the last soldier in their group.

Emilou and Cyan stood there looking around and suddenly both of them sensed the incoming shot and ducked again.

"Over there." Cyan said after hearing where the shots came from.

Emilou used her flash step ability quickly appearing behind the sniper and right as she was about to kill him he back flipped over her and tried to stab her with a knife.

Cyan however flash stepped as well and grabbed the mans hand that held the knife and pushed it away.

Suddenly the man uncorked a vial of toxins and leaped out of the bushes. The man revealed to be Pendrak.

Cyan and Emilou flash stepped away from the toxins and coughed hard and looked at him.

Pendrak stood there grinning at them having vials of toxins around his two long belts over his shoulders.

His sniper rifle holstered to his back holster and his arms crossed with one vial in his left hand twirling it slowly.

"Wheres Serenity, I don't want you two." Pendrak said grunting.

"Wheres your sense you piece of shit." Emilou replied before jumping right at Pendrak with her leg extended sending a full blow kick into his face.

Pendrak quickly unhooked his vials of toxin and threw them at both the girls and they both leaped away quickly from them and put their arms over their faces.

"This is going to be difficult." Cyan replied.

Pendrak quickly unslung his Sniper Rifle aiming it at Cyan letting out a shot making a bullet hit her right through her shoulder making her fall back.

Emilou not hesitating leaped at Pendrak and opened her mouth creating a beam and at point-blank range shot a Cero, an energy blast from her own power right through his chest out his spine making him cough up blood.

Pendrak fell back in shock not seeing that coming and fell onto the ground and was still alive but barely.

"I... I won't die to the likes of you..." Pendrak remarked and weakly unhooked his vial of anthrax on his chest and before he could barely manage to throw it at her it slipped from his hand and the liquid went right into his face and killed him instead.

Emilou quickly ran over to Cyan taking some Omni-gel out to cover her wound.

"You're still bleeding. He hit an artery." Emilou said worriedly.

"Go." Cyan said frowning at her.

"Fuck that! I'll call in a medical team." Emilou said getting on her holocom contacting a med unit.

"Shit no ones picking up..." Emilou said frowning.

Suddenly they heard the bushes moving and Emilou got ready to fight until seeing it was her sister Mawile and her team.

"Shit!" Mawile said seeing Cyan bleeding out.

A medic in Mawiles team ran to Cyan to treat her quickly.

"We ran into a pathetic weak idiot." Emilou said thumbing back to Pendraks body.

They both looked at the shield and back to each other.

"We may not have much time left." Mawile said and thought to herself seeing how far they were.

"I think we should fast run to it ourselves. Don't you think?" Mawile asked.

"We can hold here mam." An Eleven soldier suggested.

"Alright, but retreat if you are overrun." Mawile said to them. "We can handle them if they follow us."

"Yes, mam." The Eleven replied.

Blair who was in Mawiles group stepped up.

"I will go with you two." She said.

They looked at her and nodded.

"We could use extra powers I guess." Emilou shrugged looking back at Mawile and all three nodded and ran toward the shield beam.

Meanwhile, up in space, Maya controlling the Flagship kept tearing down Cerberus battleships heading right toward the Olympus Mons.

Hux noticing this looked at his crew giving them the look to fire at the Flagship.

The Olympus Mons began to move to aim its super weapon at the Gorgon Flagship.

Maya noticing this began to think while humming a tune to herself and opens up the holo-com to contact Mienshao but she didn't pick up but instead Deidara who was flying the Normandy.

"Yeah, dude?" Deidara asked.

"Ah hello! Sister around?" Maya asked.

"I think she is letting me fly this time. Whats up?" Deidara asked her.

"The big bad ship is ready to shoot me down. I think we need to take care of that monster." Maya said.

"Its shields are too strong and we are trying to figure out what to do." Deidara said and thought. "You should abandon ship." Deidara suggested.

Maya kept quiet until laughing nervously.

"I wouldn't want to do that... This is our flagship." She said.

"Yo like what if she shot all those big old nukes at it?" Lamar suggested behind Deidara.

Maya hearing that began to grin.

"I guess its time to disable those shields!" She said happily.

The Olympus Mons soon got in range and began to charge its main super weapon.

"Fire when ready." Hux said grinning.

"Sir her missile doors are opening!" One Star Cerberus crew member said.

"What!?" Hux remarked in shock.

Soon they saw one hundred nukes head right toward the Olympus Mons.

"Fire at them before they reach us!" Hux yelled running to a terminal.

"Too late!" One crew member shouted as their targeting systems were on other ships.

Hux quickly pressed a button on his wrist communicator which developed a shield bubble around himself and he crouched low to the floor.

A few seconds later the missiles hit different places of the Olympus Mons all around it. The shockwave knocked some of its guarding frigates away and some into one another.

The Olympus Mons still was in orbit but its shields completely gone with some burn marks over its metal.

Hux rose up from the floor seeing how his bridge crew was dead either knocked into the ceiling or into the electrical consoles that shocked them to death.

Hux quickly left the bridge seeing how the glass was cracking and got out just in time before it shattered and ripped the bridge section into pieces.

Hux walked quickly out of the elevator typing on it to lock up the bridge access and then walked to the second control station in the Olympus Mons.

As he walked the clones of Serenity was stationed and on standby. He walked to the main console typing on it and activating the clones. Over a million in the ship that would be ready to deploy on planets to maintain security. He had them replace the dead crew members and operate the ship for him seeing how everyone died but him from the shockwave rumbling the ship like a powerful earthquake.

Shockingly to everyone else the ship was still intact and still operational. But without shields.

"Dude, that things a beast." Deidara remarked.

Maya, however, looked at what she did and seeing the weak points left over.

"The bridge is gone, easy with just glass but the entire ship is covered in strong heavy metal of some sort." Maya said to Deidara through the communications.

"Fire more missiles then?" Deidara said.

"Okay give me a moment I'm going to control the-." Maya said to him and stopped.

Suddenly Maya saw the glow from the super weapon and her eyes widen and quickly ran fast to the nearest escape pod on the bridge.

Deidara seeing how communications ended was confused and noticed the Olympus Mons ready to fire.

"Oh no..." Deidara said.

Jacob typed on the console. "Get out of there!" Jacob yelled to the bridge of the Gorgon Flagship.

The beam fired right at the flagship and vaporized it.

"Maya!" Jacob yelled.

Mienshao seeing this quickly ran to the Normandy cargo bay and ordered personnel to leave as she was going to open the space door and leave in a shuttle in hopes Maya somehow survived.

"Wait escape pod is seen heading toward the planet! She made it!" Deidara said with a sigh of relief.

Then he noticed Mienshao leave in a shuttle.

"Should have waited." Deidara remarked and looked back behind him.

"Alright crew! I guess I'm in charge now." Deidara said and flew the Normandy quickly through enemy starfighters shooting at them with their allies.

"We need all ships to head to the Olympus Mons to try to take it down! Anyway, we can!" Deidara shouted into the intercoms to all their allies.

Mienshao noticed the escape pod from their flagship heading down planet side and she followed quickly only to be shot at from a nearby Star Cerberus frigate and getting her engine blown off and zooming down toward the planet along side the escape pod.

Soon right as they entered the sky and heading toward the ground her shuttle was controlled by Maya and so was the escape pod with her technology control and landed them both safely near the shield over the gateway area of Rome.

Mienshao opened the shuttle door and walked out rubbing her head and seen Maya climbing out of the pod.

"I loved that ship." Maya remarked and pouted.

"Heh, we'll buy another one." Mienshao said giving her sister a hug.

"Hey!" Kisame yelled walking toward them with Itachi.

"Why are you two here aren't you suppose to be up in the fight above?" Itachi asked.

"Lost our ship." Maya said and began to hum another tune.

Itachi gazed to the shield nearby and Mienshao looked back as well.

"I can't use my power to disable it. It, however, can let ground soldiers in but not machinery. Strange." Itachi said crossing his arms.

"I think we should be extra careful right now okay?" Mienshao said to them.

"I couldn't agree more!" An unknown voice said

Soon the four of them seen a large group of Star Cerberus soldiers and in front of them what seemed like a commander with a grin on his face.

"You won't leave this place alive... For weeks we have been uncovering the truth of the gateway! Soon we shall reign supreme through the entire universe! All species shall bow to the might of our great Empire!" The Star Cerberus man said and they all got their guns and weapons out.

"You wanna take the mouthy one?" Kisame asked Mienshao.

"Yeah, just to shut him up. You guys want to get the dudes around him that can't hold a gun right worth shit?" Mienshao asked.

"Would be honored." Itachi replied.

"May I eat one!" Maya asked jumping up and down.

"Heh, by all means, ladies first." Kisame said grinning pulling his large sword out.

Up at the north part of Rome Hutetsuu clan members and Crimson kingdom forces kept shooting and slicing down enemies that was coming toward them.

"Keep them away! We must hold this road!" One Crimson Kingdom soldier yelled to the others.

Soon five Wookie soldiers ran out from a building helping to defeat enemy forces.

NOD helio's came in landing and unloaded only a few soldiers from each of them.

"What's the situation here?" A Twi'lek species asked crouched low behind a man made barrier.

"We have to keep the enemy from coming in this way! This road is the closest road to the portal!" The Crimson soldier replied shouting as the gunfire was ringing their ears.

"Alright we will try to call in atleast a few tanks." The Twi'lek said getting on his intercom placed in his ear.

Qrows group nearly made it to the shield only to see a large wall around it and the gateway.

"Fuck, nothings ever easy." Fern said sighing.

"Kylo how about you try to climb one section and we will hit the main entrance to draw out the guards to us." Qrow suggested.

Kylo nodded gripping his lightsaber hilt and running toward the far section of the wall while Qrow and the others went toward the entrance.

Right as they get to the entrance Qrow looked around and no one was firing at them.

The doors instead opened and Maychiro rolled her eyes.

"This is the most obvious trap I have ever seen." Maychiro commented crossing her arms.

Suddenly a glowing red energy of a fishing hook hit Maychiro's chest and yanking out a glow of purple from her own energy.

The hook spun up into the air and retracted by to the glowing rod that Urashiki was holding.

He was standing on one of the Star Cerberus without towers and leaped down in front of the entrance to the shield and beside him jumping down was Scarlet.

Urashiki gripped the purple energy and stuffed it into a gourd strapped to his back.

Qrow and the others got into their battle stances.

"What did you do!" Maychiro asked.

"Heh, just took a bit of your power is all! You should learn about sharing!" Urashiki yelled down to her laughing.

Qrow suddenly zoomed out with his speed and swung his blade which was in broadsword form right at Urashiki who blocked it easily with his glowing energy fishing rod.

"Chakra infused buddy. Good luck trying to break it." Urashiki said to Qrow and lifted his foot to kick him straight in the gut and away from him.

Qrow skidded back and kept on attacking swinging his blade to try to cut Urashiki but Urashiki kept blocking it easily.

Scarlet approached Maychiro with a grin on her face and Maychiro as well gave her back a grin.

Both women leaped at one another and began to swing fists at each other but Maychiro seemingly having the upper hand making Scarlet frown and grunt to each hit laid on her.

Fern and Mordin stood there and looked at one another and Mordin pulled his SMG out and aimed it at Scarlet waiting to get a clean shot while Fern ran to help his brother only to be blasted by a powerful beam of energy from Urashiki's palm knocking Fern right into the tower that Urashiki jumped from and knocking the tower down to the ground behind Fern.

Mordin surprised began to shoot toward Urashiki instead only for Urashiki to leap away quickly from the shots.

Maychiro was suddenly sliced by a sickle right across her stomach.

Scarlet having chained sickles spun them around grinning at Maychiro.

"Playing dirty huh?" Maychiro said and smirked and summoned into her hand a battle hammer with an ax end on the other end of the pole.

Soon both girls began to clash with their weapons but Maychiro noticed there was a drug on the blades of her sickle and feeling dizzy as she fought and tried to keep focus.

Mordin noticing Maychiro's stance quickly got out his vaccine gun and shot toward her.

Maychiro, however, moved her head from an incoming attack and the vaccine missed and instead hit Scarlet straight into the forehead making her lose her focus from the fight and worry of what was in her head.

Maychiro spun around with the hammer end of her pole and smashed right into Scarlets head and into the wall leaving but a gunk of blood and bone marrow.

Maychiro looked back at Mordin with a nod. "Nail and hammer!" Maychiro said waving.

"Nail and hammer? But we are not building anything?" Mordin replied.

"And you ruined it..." Maychiro sighed.

Both of them looked at Fern and Mordin pointed to Qrow for Maychiro and he ran over to help Fern.

Both Maychiro and Qrow did their best to inflict at least a punch or slice at Urashiki but didn't prevail as Urashiki kept blocking their attacks with ease, being a lot faster than them.

Soon Qrow and Maychiro both stopped and took a breath with Urashiki waiting for them.

"So, want to take a fiver?" Urashiki asked grinning.

Qrow glared at him and swung his blade yet again at Urashiki who blocked it easily and then lifted his foot up to block the hammer end of Maychiro's weapon.

Soon Urashiki pushed the hammer away and then swung his foot into Qrows side kicking him to the side.

"Heh that's no way to treat me." Urashiki said to Qrow.

Suddenly a force blast came and hit Urashiki straight into the front of his body making him soar mid-air and crash into the ground nearby.

Urashiki stood up quickly seeing Fern who did it and running toward Urashiki with the others.

Before Urashiki got a chance to attack, Kylo's lightsaber activated next to Urashiki near his shoulder.

Urashiki remained calm and his eyes cornered to Kylo.

"Seems you got me, for now." Urashiki said and suddenly disappeared and reappeared standing in mid air above them.

"Amazing, sky walking ability." Mordin said.

"Shame about Scarlet but nothing can be done there." Urashiki said to them.

"Who the hell are you?" Qrow asked him.

"I was about to say this guy is good. That and something about him too, something of his scent." Fern said to Qrow.

Urashiki knelt down while standing in mid air grinning at them.

"So how is your mother doing." Urashiki said to Qrow and Fern.

"The fuck...?" Qrow said confused.

Urashiki was silent, and was waiting for them to answer him.

"She's alive and kicking you peoples' asses I bet. Why?" Fern asked.

"Just making sure she is safe. It's been quite sometime after all since I saw her. Ah, just like sunshine she is." Urashiki said smirking at them.

"You mother fucker! What is it you want!" Fern yelled.

"Answer us!" Qrow yelled.

"That's no way to speak to your father." Urashiki said blinking a few times acting innocent.

"Don't give us that crap. Answer our question!" Qrow yelled.

"I sort of did." Urashiki said to them.

Suddenly Qrow and Fern both had a confused expression until it suddenly dropped and their faces slowly became concern.

"Who... are you?" Qrow asked a bit calmer.

"I am your father." Urashiki said to them.

"That's not true... that's impossible." Fern growled.

"Smell me then, smell my essence with your power and know for yourselves." Urashiki replied

Qrow and Fern couldn't believe it but he was right.

"No!" Qrow yelled falling to his knee's.

Maychiro and Mordin both didn't know what to say.

"Join me you two. Join me so we can see through this. As father and sons." Urashiki said to them holding his palm out.

"We'll never join you..." Qrow said.

Urashiki shrugged. "Okay."

Suddenly without moving a powerful gust of wind came from the gourd that Urashiki had and like a cyclone took them back a mile along with the wall tearing it down completely. The four of them however survived and Qrow rose his head up only to see Urashiki vanish.

Fern laying on the ground just blinked a few times before speaking in sarcasm. "Guess that's our father grounding us?"

Qrow rose his arm up and landed it down on Ferns face.

Down south inside a museum were a few Eleven forces shooting down some Star Cerberus forces that had snipers in the top part of the building shooting down enemy starfighters with their rockets and or soldiers with their rifles.

They heard a rumble coming toward the wall and moved out of the way seeing an Alliance Mako tank roll in and fire at the Star Cerberus forces leaving the stairway open to advance too.

The Elevens ran toward it followed by a few of their Lalafell allies from their planet that had healing abilities.

Running from behind the Mako was two heavily armed Azure Kingdom warriors leading first with energy shields.

The group got to the top and dispatched the snipers and rocketeers immediately and used the advantage of the high top to take down enemy fighters and forces. Below the Mako stayed in the building giving cover fire for any Star Cerberus soldiers that was trying to retake the Museum.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Somewhere in another city on the world was nearly two hundred Star Cerberus soldiers and over ten tanks rapidly firing at a concrete defense that was starting to crumble down.

Behind it was civilians with guns but in fear knowing they'd meet their end.

Coming nearby was Cyclonian and NOD forces alongside a few Alliance soldiers and rogue criminals taking down some of the enemy soldiers from the side to draw their attention away.

The civilians saw this in shock seeing former enemies helping the Alliance.

One child ran out in fear and a Star Cerberus soldier saw him and took aim and shot toward him.

One Cyclonian fighter ran to the boy taking the hit for him and the civilians seeing this yelled and charged from around the wall running at the enemy and shooting at them.

Soon the civilians and civilians on other parts of the world began to fight back with the Alliance and showing they are tired of being controlled.

Back at that battle the civilians charged taking down soldier after soldier fighting alongside the Alliance and their new friends. Children running with their parents holding kolto and medi-gel packs even one child throwing a pack at one NOD soldier who quickly grabbed it and used it on his arm to heal up quickly and shot three enemy soldiers in a row with the gun in that hand with a grin on his face nodding at the kid.

"You're so cool!" The kid shouted

Instantly two Alliance Mako tanks roll in firing at the tanks and running over enemy forces.

That section in the world took back their city immediately.

Meanwhile, Desolate and her clan along with some of the Momochi clan ran through the streets and into the shield while some stayed back to take down reinforcements coming from the south.

As Desolate ran she noticed Mangle nearby with Zarbon fighting off a Star Cerberus tank and destroying it. Desolate ran toward Mangle and Zarbon.

"Mangle, everything okay here?" Desolate asked.

"Fuck yeah!" Mangle said sitting down on the rubble.

"I need a break for a moment." Mangle said.

"Want me to go on ahead?" Zarbon asked her.

"Yeah please do, go with that group and I'll be ahead soon." Mangle said.

Right as Zarbon disappeared with the others a rocket came down right in front of Mangle and Desolate knocking them back and into a building that was nearly ready to collapse.

Walking out from a building tearing it down was a large Star Cerberus spider walker.

"Oh shit!" Mangle said getting up slowly only to be shot at by its rapid-fire bullets.

Mangle crawled on her hands and feet running behind some concrete rubble laying on the ground to avoid the fire.

Desolate held her hand out using her ice power to spike and freeze into the gun barrel which exploded itself from the rapid-fire inside.

The spider walker quickly launched itself and landed down right on Desolate.

Mangle soon got a good shot from behind the spider walker and fired two of her grenades from her small grenade launcher right into the back of its vent first destroying its vent armor and then destroying its inside wires completely and making the walker's top explode with the gunner inside dead.

Mangle tried to lift the spider walker off of Desolate and using her robotics she quickly pushed it up enough and slipped her shoe off to use her toes to clutch Desolates shirt and yanking her out from under it slowly and once she got out Mangle let out a sigh of relief dropping the walker back down.

Desolate coughed up some blood laying on the ground looking at the smoke-filled sky from battle.

"Are you okay!?" Mangle said grabbing her medi-gel and smearing some of it on Desolates legs having to cut some of the leggings off to get it on successfully.

"Mangle..." Desolate said.

"Don't give me that shit dude, you're going to live." Mangle said and pulled out a medpac stim and stabbed it into Desolates leg.

Desolate looked at Mangle and looked back up to the sky.

"Your showing compassion." Desolate said.

"Dude I'm not that heartless." Mangle said frowning at her.

"Mangle. I can't feel my legs at least for now. You need to hurry with the others." Desolate said.

"Don't fucking start that heroic talk please." Mangle said to her.

Suddenly Desolate began to cry and she was crying blood and Mangle seen that she had more damage than she thought, but Mangle noticed her crying and wondered why.

"Uhm... is it painful?" Mangle asked trying to apply medi-gel on her head and opened Desolates mouth making her drink some medi-gel.

Desolate drank some and when she got done her hand went up and patted Mangle's cheek.

Mangle went silent looking at Desolate confused.

"Mangle. I and your father had Tsubaki, you know your half-sister." Desolate started until Mangle cut her off.

"Yeah, no shit she came from your pussy. So?" Mangle asked.

Desolate rolled her eyes and continued.

"A month after I and him needed money to get out of Alaska on Earth." Desolate said.

When Desolate said that, Mangle's expression changed into seriousness.

"He donated a sperm and I donated blood. We had enough to head to Dromund Kaas where he used to work. We learned that a scientist took those two items and well, Mangle... Mangle, I am your mother." Desolate finally admitted looking at Mangle with worry.

Mangle was silent, dead silent. Mangle's mind was racing and didn't know what to say.

Desolate was a bit worried if Mangle might kill her or go on a rampage but her hand kept on Mangle's cheek.

The two of them looked at one another for a whole minute and Mangle suddenly shed a tear and then more tears came, the drops falling on Desolate.

"All my life I see my sisters except Serenity talk about their moms, always about their moms! I could never talk about a mom because I never had one but a machine with fox DNA! Your the woman who's blood was used to complete it!?" Mangle shouted with her lip quivering.

"I am sorry." Desolate said shutting her eyes tightly for what was going to come.

Suddenly Mangle hugged her crying- for the first time, Mangle was crying harder than she did when Prompto asked her to marry him. Mangle held Desolate tightly crying on her shoulder.

Desolate held her tightly placing her head on Mangle's head patting her back.

"I finally have a mom!" Mangle cried out.

Desolate gripped her frowning.

"I didn't want you to know because if my clan knew who knows what they would have done. I was thinking about you." Desolate said.

"I'm just glad you told me." Mangle replied sniffing.

Zarbon was nearby who heard it all to check up on the explosion he heard from the spider walker and nodded.

Zarbon then acted as if he just found them running in.

"Mangle! Desolate! Are you two okay?" Zarbon asked.

Mangle quickly changed her expression.

"Yeah! She's hurt! Zarbon can you please take her to the nearest medical team please!" Mangle asked.

"I will radio them as I carry her." Zarbon said picking up Desolate.

Desolate looked at Mangle with a nod and Zarbon quickly ran carrying Desolate while talking on his earpiece for help.

Mangle stood there and wiped her eyes.

"I finally can say I have a mom..." Mangle said to herself and gave a genuine smile.

"Mangle?" Umbreon asked walking in with Neopolitan.

"Ah! Uh! Where did you two come from!?" Mangle asked jumping up.

"We just got here from that destroyed building working our way to the main generator. - what do you mean about a mom?" Umbreon asked confused.

Mangle looked down and then back up with a smile.

"I'll tell ya later dude. For now, how about we go kill some small pricks." Mangle said walking ahead of them.

Umbreon and Neopolitan looked at one another with shrugs and followed Mangle.

Serenity and her team made it to the entrance only to see Qrow and Fern slicing at the generator destroying it and soon the shield disappeared.

"Good work!" Serenity yelled at them.

More of the girls came out of the streets and buildings approaching and they looked at the final wall between them and the gateway location.

"Let's give them hell." Mangle said.

They approached the wall and Serenity held her hand out summoning her rinnegan and sent an almighty push right into the main doors blasting the metal open and they all walked through with their forces following.

Right as they went through to their greeting a quarter of a mile away was Star Cerberus soldiers with their Atlas' and hover tanks as well as a few prototypes. With them was over hundreds of the cybernetic clones of Serenity.

Kai Leng was in front holding his sword.

Qrow looked at them and looked back at the girls with a grin.

"I'm sure we can handle this." Qrow said to them.

McGregar and Luki stood there behind them with a few of their men and in the back was the Momochi with their summoned wolves looking on.

The Illusive Man suddenly appeared to them but standing from the opening of the Star Cerberus helio watching them.

"Your bravery to come here is astonishing! But I have something to do!" The Illusive Man said to them.

Soon there were a lot more soldiers of Star Cerberus appearing along with other helio's flying over above them. Their army tripled what they had.

Luki just smirked holding his sword tightly.

"I like a challenge." Luki said.

Qrow looked at the Illusive Man with a frown.

"This can end with your surrender." Qrow said.

The Illusive Man in a quick instant took out his plasma pistol and held it up and shot it without looking through the scope and directly hitting Qrow right in the forehead.

Every girl and their allies stood there in shock.

The Illusive Man just smirked and walked back into the helio and it flew back toward the gateway which began to light up from behind the army glowing and beginning to open.

Serenity stared and suddenly her Kagune ripped out from her tailbone and without thinking she ran and soon her sisters ran with her following with their allies right at the Star Cerberus forces. All the girls growled like animals in anger as they ran.

Maychiro herself knelt down holding Qrow in tears.

Urashiki watching this from a distance frowned and walked toward the gateway with Matagi following him after looking from her scope at what happened.

The Momochi clan soon got onto their wolves and ran along side the Gorgons and allied forces.

Roland and his two guards ran quickly and he summoned his ice trident into his hand.

Serenity suddenly leaped into the air with her lightsabers both activated and sent out an X slash at the first soldier in front cutting him up and began to swirl her blades taking down one soldier after the other.

The other girls and forces got along with her and got into close combat while some of their allies shot from a distance.

Serenity held both her hands out while holding her lightsabers and sent a powerful turbulence power into the bodies of a few soldiers exploding them inside their armor.

Tomoko used her nightmare ability across the battlefield targeting the minds of the enemy soldiers to make them feel uneasy to possibly help their forces just a bit.

Suddenly Kai Leng swung his blade at Tomoko making her loose concentration.

Tomoko kept evading his swings until he kicked her square in the face and nearly cut her arm off but only slicing a few inches in making her yell out.

Near her was Vulpix facing off against a big soldier who kicked her onto the ground stomping on her face laughing.

Fern noticing this in anger ran right at the soldier and covering his fist with lightning sent a powerful shock punch into the soldier instantly killing him.

Fern helped Vulpix up who nodded and quickly ran using her flame power to scorch the large atlas'.

Tomoko quickly pulled out a small dagger she carried for extra defense and tried her best to keep blocking each swing of Kai Leng's blade.

"You will die like a worm!" Kai Leng said to her.

Suddenly Tomoko's eyes flashed and sent a nightmare into his mind making him loose complete concentration for only a moment but that moment Tomoko took advantage of.

Tomoko stabbed her dagger right into his body and pushed it right inside of him making him stunned and blood pouring from his mouth.

"How did..." Kai Leng began to say.

"That's for my Mother and Grandpa you son of a bitch!" Tomoko yelled and yanked the dagger out letting Kai Leng drop to his knee's and then backward onto the ground.

Tomoko had a relief of finally avenging their deaths and quickly ran to fight a few more Star Cerberus soldiers next to her.

James and Kaiden gave support fire getting up in close range along side Serenity as she sliced down enemies in front of her.

Two Star Cerberus helio's came right toward the group until two rockets from incoming NOD helio's came in destroying them and flew overhead firing rockets at more Star Cerberus helio's but only for the NOD ones to explode from enemy starfighters swooping down at them.

Mangle looked up and aimed her cannons and began to rapid fire at the starfighters making them blow up in mid-air.

"Get that little freak!" One Star Cerberus phantom yelled running at Mangle with her blade out.

Mangle and the phantom began to fight at close combat giving Mangle no advantage at all.

Suddenly the phantom got blasted by Wrex with his projectile shotgun.

"You okay kid!" Wrex asked while shooting another enemy coming at him.

Mangle and Wrex both began to shoot at enemies back to back.

"Never better!" Mangle laughed and Wrex as well laughed.

"I always wanted to fight an army!" Wrex yelled.

"I always wanted to become a therapist!" Mangle shouted.

"Really?" Ken'shiro said who was next to them sniping down incoming reinforcements from the east.

"No!" Mangle yelled laughing.

Nearby Umbreon and Milque shot at incoming reinforcements from the west.

Umbreon then used her dark shade ability and sent a wall of pitch darkness at a few atlas walkers making them completely shut down and the gunners inside trapped.

"I see Serenity gone ahead." Milque said looking to the side.

Umbreon looked and noticed Serenity got away from the fight and headed alone toward the gateway.

"That idiot going on without us!" Umbreon growled and quickly dropped down from the rocks and ran quickly.

Ken'shiro noticed Umbreon running and quickly took off with her knowing where she was going.

"You need help with this!" Ken'shiro yelled following her.

Serenity stopped running looking back at the two of them.

"Go back." Serenity ordered and got slapped across the face by Umbreon.

Serenity suddenly punched Umbreon in the gut and before the two got into a fist fight Ken'shiro stepped in.

"I am upset with what happened to Uncle Qrow too! But you are being reckless!" Umbreon shouted.

Suddenly the radio chatter in their earpieces turned on and had to focus on an update from command.

"Yes?" Serenity asked.

"This is commander Ringo! We lost contact with Malgus' group and we fear they got bombarded from the battlecruiser that is over their location." Ringo said to them.

"Damn... and we only got to know him for a short while." Ken'shiro said.

"Uncle Qrow died." Serenity said.

"I am truly sorry to hear that. We will mourn him after this okay? For now, I need you girls focused aye?" Ringo said to them.

"Commander I will make sure we focus." Umbreon said and turned off the earpiece and then Serenity's quickly.

"You have no right..." Serenity growled.

"You are letting anger cloud your fucking mind!" Umbreon yelled.

Suddenly James ran in with Espeon.

"Please don't yell..." Espeon said tearfully.

"Guy's we are still fighting behind us. We need help we can't just abandon the others." James said looking at Serenity.

Suddenly they all looked back and heard larger explosions and noticed ten Star Cerberus hover tanks coming in with hundreds of more soldiers and two large spider walker prototypes and more clones of Serenity.

Fern looked at this in shock and suddenly he was ganged up by two clones trying to eat him alive.

Froslass watched this while she was standing over Qrow's body crying looking at the horror around her.

"Dad..." Froslass said to herself trying to calm herself down.

She noticed two more of her sisters falling to the ground being eaten alive by the clones and being shot at.

Froslass slowly made a fist crying and looking at everyone she cared for dying around her.

Serenity ran in and noticed Froslass and sensing something was wrong.

Froslass suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Stop it!" Froslass yelled and punched the ground with her ice powers erupting from her body entering the ground and making a powerful fissure opening the ground and large sharp ice sickles spring out and piercing into tanks and clones and soldiers all alike.

She literally split the ground and erupted this power taking down almost all of the enemy forces. The ice sickles she created sprung out more ice sickles that even shot out and fired at soldiers from a distance.

Her eyes were pitch black and red crimson iris' showing her kagune at last pouring from her back and around her arm and fist.

Every one of their forces left was in shock.

Roland Hutetsuu's mouth was open wide as his clan was ice element users and never seen anything like this.

Serenity and everyone looked around seeing every tank was destroyed and soldier and clone dead.

Froslass ended her power and looked around and wiped her eyes.

Mismagius ran over to her and hugged her as Froslass cried into her shoulder.

"That was... amazing." James said lifting his fist up.

Froslass saw everyone cheering her on.

Serenity ran up and hugged her along with Espeon and Umbreon.

"Dad would be so proud of you!" Espeon cheered clapping and jumping.

"Girls..." Tomoko said softly.

Everyone looked at some of their sisters laying dead and they suddenly became sad looking down.

They noticed Qrow's body and Maychiro still with it.

Her daughters, Demencia and Maya walked over and hugged her tightly.

Everyone began to mourn quickly as the battle wasn't over yet.

Serenity walked over to Qrow's body and knelt down kissing his forehead.

"Thank you, Uncle, for getting us this far in life." She said softly.

James walked back to the group after contacting a medic team to take the bodies.

Medusa was with them and slowly walked over looking at Qrow and Fern gave his mother a hug.

"He did good mom." Fern said.

"Yes, he did." Medusa replied her face buried in Ferns' chest.

Two NOD shuttles come over and land opening up with two men each running and grabbing the bodies to bring them inside.

Last it was Qrow's body they needed.

Maychiro got up and wiped her tears away looking at Serenity.

"I want you to burn the Illusive Man to ashes." Maychiro said.

"We should hurry, we spent too long here." Ken'shiro said looking toward the gateway.

The group quickly organized and ran together toward the gateway.

Medusa stayed behind and watched the shuttles leave with the bodies of her nieces that died in battle and her son.

Medusa began to walk toward the gateway until she was approached by two women, one in a white robe and the other in a black robe.

They slowly took their masks off revealing that they were, in fact, Medusa's older sisters.

"You two are still alive?" Medusa said in shock.

Suddenly both twins rose their hands up and sent an odd dark tendril power right at Medusa knocking her out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Serenity and her group seen the gateway in the distance and it was beginning to slowly open but only an inch every minute

"There it is!" James yelled.

Suddenly right as they went a bit further over the hill they seen an entire army of clones of Serenity. This time ones that had more cybernetics than the others they faced.

"Oh shit!" Serenity said in shock.

Suddenly Serenity's entire body was covered in a blue aura and she was teleported against her.

"Serenity!" Tomoko shouted and the group looked at the hundreds of clones slowly walking toward them growling.

Colress was in a floating machine of some sort above the gateway typing on his console having the gateway open up.

Ken'shiro sent a snipe at him but there was an invisible shield that took the blunt.

"Guess we have to do this the hard way." Taliyo said to the group.

All of them didn't know what to do without Serenity's command but got ready to defend themselves.

Suddenly a chunk of electrical rock slammed into one clone ripping its head right off.

The group looked to the side only to see Okami using her element power lifting rocks and shocking them with lightning and sending them at the clones.

Then they saw Candle dash at some clones and spun upside down sending dragon breath from her mouth at one clone and a surge of power with her feet kicking two clones making them rip into shreds and she skidded landing on her feet pulling her small katana out slashing at one clone behind her.

Umi-Taka laughed loudly jumping from mid-air sending a powerful slam into the ground with her large carving blade sword, Kubikiribōchō.

Everyone else was shocked to see them. The lost daughters of Drayconivous, a major enemy to them that worked for the Illusive Man now fighting against him.

"Don't stand there! Attack!" Candle shouted.

Candle looked in fact better than she did, something happened during those three disappearing from their loss of battle and betrayal they received from the Illusive Man.

"You heard them!" Tomoko yelled taking command.

"Attack!" Tomoko shouted.

Everyone else began to fight the clones.

"Good thing Serenity isn't seeing us kill clones of her! Heh probably make her know how much we want to get her!" Mangle said laughing to Mawile who just rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, up in space, the Olympus Mons was taking down one ship after the other with its defense turrets.

Ringo watched on and thought to himself on what to do.

"Ringo!" Deidara shouted on the intercom.

"Go ahead." Ringo replied.

"I got a stupid idea, but we need to somehow immobilize that thing. And I think I got an idea of how." Deidara said.

Before Ringo could ask what the intercom cut off.

Deidara noticed the Olympus Mons nearly done charging its super weapon again.

Deidara sighed and pushed the button to the speakers on the Normandy.

"I want everyone to the escape pods, I am going to fly into the superweapon before it fires and let it blow us up inside of its main firing mechanism." Deidara said.

Lamar and Jacob looked at him in shock.

"You can't be serious!" Jacob said.

"I am." Deidara said giving him a mean look.

"Get your ass to the escape pod." Deidara ordered.

Jacob looked at Deidara and then to Lamar who gave him a shrug.

Suddenly Jacob knocked Deidara out with a punch to the side of the head.

"Not to day buddy." Jacob said.

"All crew members do not evacuate!" Jacob said on the com.

Jacob soon walked fast to the escape pod bay and type on the console of one of the pods to set a projector.

Ryuken walked up to him with a frown.

"You can't do this." Ryuken said.

"Watch me. Tell Serenity that is has been an honor to serve." Jacob said and fired a stun round into Ryuken knocking him back onto the floor.

Jacob entered the escape pod and launched it immediately out into space.

The pod with its new projector took toward the Olympus Mons.

Hux looked at the monitor that the Olympus Mons was ready to fire and gave the orders to the clones to proceed.

The super weapon aimed at Ringo's flagship.

Ringo noticing this looked at him grew with a grin.

"I guess it's our time huh? Sorry, we don't get time to crack open a beer." Ringo laughed.

Soon the crew of Ringo's began to laugh and stop with a sigh.

"For the Cyclonian Empire." Ringo said to himself.

Suddenly they noticed on the scanner of Jacobs pod heading toward the Olympus Mons.

Jacob inside the pod typed on the console to take it manually toward the ships super weapon right toward its barrel.

"Here I am you son of a bitch!" Jacob yelled.

"Fire!" Hux yelled not seeing the scanner of the pod coming into the barrel.

The Olympus Mons fired its beam and right as the pod went into its main barrel the beam hit it inside and caused a chain reaction inside the barrel blowing it up and making the ships hull in the front explode.

Hux held onto the metal pipes to stop from shaking with the ship.

"No!" Hux yelled.

Suddenly Hux in anger yelled at the clones to open all turrets.

Soon the Olympus Mons began to open missile bay doors and laser doors and having large turrets on the sides come out and on the top and bottom. The entire ship was now ready to fire.

"Heh, you didn't see this did you..." Hux said with a nose bleed from the impact earlier and a grin on his face.

Hux looked at all the monitors at all ships as the Olympus Mons aimed at nearly all of the Alliance fleet.

"Sir!" An Azure Kingdom captain said from his ship to Ringo's.

"I see." Ringo said.

"No sir I mean we have ships coming in from hyperspeed!" The captain said worriedly.

Ringo frowned looking at the scanner. "Oh no."

Suddenly they seen civilian ships and other planets militia and their ships warp out of hyperspeed along side the Alliance fleet.

Hux looked at this and began to frown at how many ships were coming in.

The clones kept typing on the consoles waiting for firing orders.

"Heh... I think its time we double broad side that monster." Ringo said with a grin.

"For the Alliance." Ringo huffed.

Soon the entire fleets moved in along side the two hundred civilian battle cruisers and frigates going into a pattern of a double broadside.

Hux looked at them coming in and pushed the intercom button.

"Fire when-" Hux began to say only to see that the monitors fuzzed and the entire ship had a restart protocol.

"What the!?" Hux said in shock. "The systems are restarting why!" Hux yelled.

"Don't you just hate hackers?" Weaviles voice said.

Hux looked at the monitor to his left and seeing Weaviles face on it with a grin.

Weavile was inside of a building in Rome which had communications and tech support to the Olympus Mons.

"The thing with your ship wirelessly to receive data from Earth on the battle here is it can work both ways. I sent a little virus to you. Took an hour to download and an hour to send but hey, the wait was worth it." Weavile said with a shrug and her tongue sticking out to the side.

Hux began to shout at the monitor cursing her until she turned the hologram off.

"Meh, boring conversation anyway." Weavile said getting up and walking out of the building. As she walked away she pushed a button on a device she held and the entire building exploded.

Back in space Hux looked at the monitors than to the clones.

"Reboot the systems now!" He yelled.

"All ships! Fire!" Ringo yelled.

Space around that area was covered in many colors of laser fire from all factions firing at the sides of the Olympus Mons taking down its turrets and its heavy armor making hull breaches everywhere. A double broadside tactic.

Hux felt the rumble of the Olympus Mons taking fire and his eye twitched in shock looking at the monitors.

The ship was fired upon from both sides making rapid explosions everywhere as it couldn't even fire back with its two thousand main heavy turrets and missile launchers.

The fleets on each side kept going passed it while sending their firepower at the Olympus Mons.

Hux inside couldn't believe what he was seeing. He checked the interior camera's only to see mostly static one second each after the other.

The clones of Serenity screamed and tried to run from the hull breaches and explosions only to meet certain death. Some clones had holes through their bodies from the rapid fire and tried to keep walking only to be blown up by an explosion that either hit them or near them.

The lasers began to touch one another as it went through the large hull breaches shredding the ship like it was paper.

The civilian fleet from other planets seemed to have had enough of Star Cerberus Empire and decided to finally help the Alliance and sending a lot of firepower in anger for the loss of their families and other planets to this monster of a ship.

Hux quickly put on a space mask as there was a hull breach now in his section of the ship.

He seen the monitors rip to shreds and he walked away from them and looked at the clones around him being ripped to shreds and some of the ship falling on top of them.

Near him more of the Serenity clones get evaporated by the laser fire breaching in, one of the ceiling bracers fell down onto a screaming clone crushing its head in and that bracer would be destroyed with the body by laser fire working its way through.

He saw how the Empire fell and his work destroyed leaving him speechless and his mind racing only to come to the conclusion that it was over.

The lasers finally hit the main reactors of the Olympus Mons sending a powerful ten-mile radius explosion which consumed Hux's body and vaporizing him and what was left of the now skinny burned up Olympus Mons exploded and disintegrated from its embers and its pieces fell toward Earth only to be burned in the atmosphere. The end of the Olympus Mons and General Hux.

The remaining Star Cerberus space forces stopped firing and then their turrets aimed at the civilian ships.

"Sir?" One of Ringo's crew members said.

"They knew what they got themselves into when they took innocent lives. Fire!" Ringo shouted.

Before the Star Cerberus ships opened fire at the civilian ships they were bombarded by incoming laser fire from the Alliance and Civilian ships.

The space battle would be soon over now that the Star Cerberus ships didn't have their powerful machine to protect them and only a hundred of the Star Cerberus battleships remained.

Weavile looked at the sky watching the Olympus Mons fall apart and she smirked.

Weavile began to walk toward where the gateway was but noticed nearby was Anaconda and Python chanting some odd words and in horror she saw Medusa's neck slit and her blood used to make a diagram.

Weavile looked at this and before she wanted to kill those two she knew she'd be outnumbered not knowing what powers they could have.

Weavile quickly ran toward the gateway to warn her family.

"This is getting bad..." Weavile said to herself.

"Weavile!" Zarbon shouted running to her.

"Zarbon, Medusa is dead." Weavile said.

"I seen what happened, those bitches killed her after knocking her out. They mentioned resurrecting someone but I forgot what the name was." Zarbon said holding his fist tightly frowning.

"We need to warn the others to come on." Weavile said and both ran together toward the gateway.

Meanwhile, the group was taking down one clone after another.

Kylo and Candle both fought together slicing down clones that leaped at them.

"You look better than you did." Kylo remarked.

As they fought Candle began to tell him what happened as if the clones were no challenge at all.

"I and my two sisters after the fight ran off and we hid on Earth. Then when Star Cerberus invaded we secretly helped the resistance around Seatle until we heard that they found the gateway here. We traveled here and as we traveled we met a human body, lost his family to the invasion. That boy sort of changed our outlook. Heh, he gave me a proper name. He called me Zinnia, like the flower." Candle-Zinnia said.

"So your name's Zinnia? I like it." Kylo said as he stabbed one clothe through its eye ripping his lightsaber out of the eye and clashing down at another clones head.

"I read your dossier of what happened to you." Kylo began to say.

Zinnia frowned and was nearly caught off guard until Kylo sliced the clone down before it latched its jaws at Zinnia.

"I'm sorry it happened to you." Kylo told her.

Both Kylo and Zinnia looked at one another.

"Don't worry about it." Zinnia said looking away.

Kylo looked at her and sighed seeing how no other clone was at them for the time being.

"I changed and I am glad you did too. Now we need to destroy the man who lied to us for his own personal gain." Kylo told her.

"Exactly." Zinnia said.

Zinnia and Kylo then were engaged yet again by more clones and fought with one another.

"So you think I look good?" Zinnia asked with a smirk on her face.

"Uh! Well, I mean then you did before of course!" Kylo said.

"I can sense you were checking me out." Zinnia laughed making Kylo speechless.

Near them was James and Milque shooting down incoming clones in a row.

"Good thing these things don't get guns on them." James said.

"Don't jinx us." Milque replied.

Kisame swung his large blade knocking and killing three clones at once. Then he saw Umi-taka swipe in a 360 spin cutting down ten clones around her and she gave a grin and wink at Kisame.

"Show off!" Kisame yelled glaring at her.

Umi-Taka gave him the middle finger and went back to slicing down enemies laughing manically.

"Wow, you like killing more than I do!" Mangle replied.

"Fuck yeah!" Umi-taka said and crouched sliding the legs of one clone and Mangle leaping ontop of Umi-taka's back firing at the clones upper body and leaped off Umi-taka after that duo attack.

After the fight the clones was all dead and Colress was still in his machine and looking at the group in shock.

"Damn, I thought they'd keep you busy long enough for me, but we are nearly there." Colress said remarking on the portal nearly completed in opening.

Kaiden and James fired at Colress but the invisible shield took the impact of the bolts.

"This shield is unpenetrable. Nothing you can do but wait." Colress said.

The two didn't stop firing and kept reloading making Colress a bit worried wondering if his personal shield would last.

Weavile and Zarbon ran in.

"Weavile good job." Lopunny said waving at her.

"Yay!" Espeon cheered jumping up and down.

"Medusa is dead." Weavile said to them.

"How?" Kaiden asked turning to look back.

"We saw two women in the same outfit but different colors, white and black. They slit her throat and are chanting over her dead body using her blood. We don't understand whats going on." Weavile said to them.

"Where are they?" Milque asked loading his sniper rifle with an incendiary clip.

"They are back that way." Weavile said.

Weavile, Milque, Lopunny, and Luki ran to where Weavile saw them.

When they got there the two of the women were gone but Medusa's body laid there dead.

Lopunny radioed in a medical shuttle.

Milque looked at the blood diagram on the ground around Medusa.

"I have no idea what this is but it can't be good." Milque said.

The shuttle came in and leaving it was Garrus.

"I thought you guys might need some help!" He said helping pick up Medusa's body and placing it in the shuttle and banging on the shuttle door to let the pilot know to leave.

The shuttle hovered and left as the five walked back to the main group.

"Where is Serenity?" Garrus asked.

"Someone teleported her to them." Lopunny said.

"Who would want to do that?" Weavile asked.

"Uh! Hello!? The enemy!" Lopunny yelled.

"Just asking sheesh." Weavile said rolling her eyes.

"We are dealing with a scientist who's shield won't go out. Piece of shit cheater." Luki said.

"We should all attack him together, see if that shield will go out then." Garrus suggested.

"Weavile... Qrow died." Lopunny told her.

Weavile looked down as they walked.

"We will mourn him later, for now, we got a duty to do." Lopunny told her patting her shoulder.

"Yeah I know but it was too soon." Weavile said with a sigh.

As they walked back to the group they seen everyone was shooting at Colress and they noticed his shield was slightly dimming.

"Stop that!" Colress shouted.

"Fuck you." Tomoko said using her dark sphere ability to fire explosive dark elements at the shield.

They soon saw the Normandy fly over head.

"I got an idea..." James said smirking at Colress who gulped.

The Normandy landed right in front of the gateway with its main turrets up close to Colress.

"Turn off the portal." James said.

"If you shoot me then you will never get it closed. I am the only one who knows how it works." Colress remarked glaring at James.

"We will blow that shield and you up then." James shrugged.

"It isn't that easy you fool!" Colress yelled.

As the two argued Kylo and Zinnia looked at them and Zinnia looked at Kylo who looked back at her.

Suddenly Mangle appeared between the two putting her arms around them.

"You two going to get frisky?" Mangle asked.

Kylo literally picked Mangle up by her fox ears and threw her right into the Normandy's loading bay door.

Zinnia and Kylo glared at her.

Prompto walked out of the Normandy helping Mangle up.

"Maybe you shouldn't bother the love birds." Prompto said.

Zinnia began to get a burning rage in her glaring at Prompto was stopped by Kylo before she killed them.

"We need them- for now." Kylo said and both him and Zinnia laughed.

"Look! If you fire at me at this close range to the gateway it will explode and it will take this planet with it! I am not joking!" Colress yelled at James.

"I don't sense no deception from his words." Kylo said walking forward.

"What if the gateway does open? Will this guy's shield be down?" James asked.

Colress glared at James and the others.

"Don't you idiots realize this is the only way for this universe to be right!?" Colress asked them.

"You and the Illusive Man are mad." Vulpix growled.

"I wonder where he is..." Lopunny asked Vulpix.

"I am wondering where our sister is." Vulpix replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Serenity opened her eyes seeing that she was nearby standing on the top of a roman platform. Infront of her was Adam with his blade out and behind him was the Illusive Man.

"It is time we erase you from existence." The Illusive Man said to Serenity.

Adam held his blade tightly and began to circle Serenity who began to circle him back.

"You can't do this Adam. Please. The Illusive Man is manipulating you just like he did Kylo and Candle." Serenity told him.

Adam kept frowning at her.

"You don't get it, do you? He is the only one to make sure the human race does not hurt my race anymore." Adam said to her.

"Not every human hurt your species. You two share the same planet and I understand humans want to think they are better but not all humans. You just saw the wrong humans, the ones who wish to do harm." Serenity told him.

"Lies... they are all evil." Adam said.

"Adam." Serenity said and suddenly hooked her lightsabers back onto her clips and walked toward him.

Adam looked at her shocked and stood there holding his blade tightly and right as she got up to him his blade touched her neck.

"I need you to listen to what I'm going to say." Serenity told him.

Adam kept quiet and looked at her.

"I can sense your anger, but you got to understand the Illusive Man is thinking only on humanity. Do you honestly think he's going to let near humans be better than just humans? He is going to control the galaxy with the cosmic divine crystalline. I don't understand what it is but what I know is it will control everyone. Including you. Look around you with the chaos. You remember when you were a little boy and your family died to save you? My family died to save us. You aren't alone. We all face evil people but it doesn't mean that race is evil. In the past we thought this as children but as we befriended humans and other aliens that changed our minds. Adam, the Illusive Man is brainwashing you. I beg you to see reason." Serenity told him softly and literally put his blade closer to her neck. "Or kill me now." She told him.

Adams expression changed and his blade shook slightly.

"I... see." Adam said.

Adam lowered his blade and turned facing the Illusive Man who was frowning at the both of them.

"A pity Adam. You were useful." The Illusive Man said and suddenly Adams body twisted and was launched into the air and down, right on top of Serenity.

Suddenly Serenity's body moved on its own and crashed into the nearby stones.

The Illusive Mans eyes glowed and walked toward them.

"The Gateway is soon complete and I will enter it to the realm to control everything." The Illusive Man said to them.

Haurchefant yelled running in and swung his blade toward the Illusive Man who quickly dodged away from the swing.

"Your interrupting us!" The Illusive Man said using his power to launch Haurchefant into the next stone pillar.

Adam and Serenity ran at the Illusive Man while he was concentrated on Haurchefant and swung their weapons at him.

The Illusive Man in a flash right as he looked at them both was under his control.

"I have had enough of this." The Illusive Man said looking at Adams blade and forcefully moving it toward Serenity's neck.

Adam struggled to try to stop and yelling as Serenity tried to move.

Serenity quickly activated her Sharingan and broke from the control and just in a second moved to miss Adams stab.

"What the?" The Illusive Man said confused.

Haurchefant ran and stood beside Serenity and Adam.

"No one uses another. And no one hurts miss Serenity while I'm around." Haurchefant said glaring at the Illusive Man.

The Illusive Man then used his control power around the pillars rocking them and trying to crush them down on the group.

Serenity kept using her Sharingan to keep the Illusive Mans control off her and Haurchefant and Adam.

Adam swung his blade at the Illusive Man after dashing at him and as the Illusive Man quickly evaded, Adam kept swinging in different formations to direct a hit.

The Illusive Man's palms glowed of blue aura and suddenly caught Adams blade and shoved the blade and Adam away.

Haurchefant quickly spun around and sent a powerful blow at the Illusive Man only for him to catch it too and blast Haurchefant back.

The Illusive Man then put his hands together and formed a shield like power around him.

Suddenly a black glob shown in the middle of the platform and coming from it was a perfect clone of Serenity only grey skinned.

"Oh fuck no." Serenity said glaring at it.

"The perfect you. Now I shall show you its might with evolution!" The Illusive Man said.

The clone held its hands out and sent a powerful psychic burst toward both Haurchefant and Adam paralyzing them.

Serenity activated her Sharingan yet again and sent two fireballs from her mouth out at the clone which created a psychic shield to absorb the flames.

The clone then used a string like power that glowed and went straight for Serenity and kept following her as she tried to run from it knowing what it was.

"Shit!" Serenity yelled knowing if it touched her it would drain some of her abilities to give the clone more energy.

Serenity used the force to send a force repulse at the string knocking it away and making it disappear.

She then ran right into the clone which's blades nearly cut Serenity's arm off but luckily Serenity caught one of the blades with the crossguard vent and spun her blade to knock the clones lightsaber out of its hand.

"Too bad your an older model!" Serenity shouted at the clone.

Serenity activated her Sharingan again but this time combining it with her sage mode power coursing energy through her body she went at the clone and tried to stab it multiple times to get a hit.

The clone with its psychic speed kept deflecting the blades as much as possible.

Serenity knew however if this was indeed a full clone it would have one weakness, that it wasn't like her now. She grew stronger and the clone she knew would know that by now.

Serenity quickly deactivated her lightsaber hilts to the clones surprise and reactivated them but this time right through the head of the clone.

"Evolutions a bitch." Serenity said deactivating her lightsaber hilts to look back at the Illusive Man.

Suddenly Serenity was blasted by the Illusive Mans blue aura and he walked toward her with his shield gone.

Before Serenity launched an attack she was paralyzed and couldn't move and tried to activate her Sharingan but nothing was working.

"Sorry Serenity, but I will not let your temper with my plans anymore. You were useful until the end." The Illusive Man said to her.

"And your willing to sacrifice freedom for full control!?" Serenity barked at him.

"Salvation comes at a cost." The Illusive Man told her with a smirk.

"I saw how the former Empire of the Sith began to conquer the galaxy. Then after its defeat, the Republic joins the System Alliance. Then I noticed how war after war came. This is the only way to stop all wars." The Illusive Man told her.

"So your taking salvation? Peoples conscience and making them into drones so they don't fight? That isn't how life works. That in its own sense is a war that lasts for eternity for freedom." Serenity said to him.

The blue aura around the Illusive Man began to surge brighter and his hand aimed at her.

"I will last for Eternity to make sure that all human life will evolve and all life will be controlled so that our race can be supreme and rule to make sure all species stay in line so that no war is ever made again!" He shouted at Serenity.

"Look around you! Not all but most species are here right now helping the humans take back their planet and to stop you from taking control of the Cosmic Divine Crystalline to use it to control all life! They want their freedom! Even our own former enemies are helping with other evil or criminal forces! Every race is tired of being bullied and being controlled. Civilians fighting along side them! Damn it children I bet are looking at our former enemies as hero's now!" Serenity yelled.

"I will be damned if I let you take that from them..." Serenity growled holding her lightsabers tightly glaring at him.

"It must be done Serenity. You never seen what I have seen! You are just a child!" The Illusive Man yelled.

"Why was I so important then." Serenity said to him. "You was afraid of me because of my abilities. I grew and you knew it and you knew I'd be a threat. Well here I am!" Serenity said to him.

"And here you end!" The Illusive Man shouted.

His power surged out of his palm in a crackling blaze nearly like lightning and headed right toward Serenity.

Suddenly Haurchefant jumped right in front of Serenity taking the full blast through his body and fell down in front of her.

Serenity stood up quickly feeling the control effect wear off and activated her Sharingan and in a quick speed dashed at the Illusive Man with her hands gripping her lightsaber hilts and activating them both and swung them in a scissor motion and sliced the Illusive Man in half.

"Gah!" The Illusive Man coughed out and he stood there for a moment until his body split in two and fell over onto the ground.

"You... doomed us..." The Illusive Man sighed out and died immediately.

Serenity deactivated her lightsabers and her and Adam who got free from the control ran over to Haurchefant.

Serenity got onto her knee's and placed Haurchefants head on her lap. Blood was coming from his mouth down his chin to his neck and he gave her a smile.

"You're safe." He said weakly.

A big hole was through his body.

"I can try to heal you. I just need to focus." Serenity said trying to create her healing powers.

Haurchefants hand slowly went up and dropped.

"It isn't your fault." He told her.

Serenity began to tear up looking down at him.

Adam knelt down beside Serenity looking at Haurchefant and kept quite.

"Come now." Haurchefant said to Serenity.

Serenity looked down at him as he smiled at her.

"You look best with a smile..." Haurchefant said to her.

Serenity tearfully gave him her smile with her lip quivering.

Haurchefant's eyes slowly closed and he passed away on her lap.

Serenity cried and immediately placed her face onto Adams' shoulder and Adam for a moment didn't know what to do until finally putting his arms around her holding her.

Back up in space, the remaining alliance fleets began to move about in a defense stance incase any reinforcements come.

"It looks like we won the battle." Ringo said to his crew.

"Sir, the Alliance wishes to speak with you when this is all over." One of his crew members said.

"Very well. I guess now we are allies to them, it makes sense!" Ringo encouraged his crew and sent a transmission to his fleet and to the NOD fleet.

The Hutt fleet of Rebecca's left along with a few other civilian fleets now seeing that they stabilized Earth.

"Sir we are getting some strange reading coming from Rome." One of Ringo's men said.

"Probably the war." Ringo suggested.

"No sir its some odd energy reading. I wonder if the gateway is open?" The man said a bit confused.

"Impossible, if it was opened or even opening the reading wouldn't be that big." Ringo said and took a look at the screen on the console with a frown.

"No mistake about it sir. There is a large energy reading and growing in Rome. Something or someone is giving it off." The crew member said.

Ringo quickly got onto the intercom.

"I want all ground forces to head to the nearest shuttle and leave Earth. We are going to regroup and go back down to Rome." Ringo said to all forces.

"Sir if this energy keeps growing it might damage anyone from that radius. But sir if this is the gateway, then why is it giving out such energy?" The crew member asked.

"That's what's bothering me." Ringo said.

McGregar heard the message and waved at his people to follow him to the nearest shuttle.

"What's going on?" Luki asked him walking beside him with their forces following.

"Ringo said to head to space. Something isn't right." McGregar said.

"I sense something strange myself... I wonder if the Gorgons and their forces heard the message." Luki said to himself wondering.

They quickly ran with their forces and Roland and Suzuki headed to them.

They saw different factions of shuttles land and opening for their forces to head on in.

Roland smashed his fists together with a grin. "I guess us four leaders did well together. I am sorry I misjudged your strength, Momochi." Roland said looking at Suzuki.

"You're the big guy with the strength. I actually looked up to you and your superiority." Suzuki said with a grin.

"Let us boast later." Luki said to them and they all nodded in agreement.

"Wheres my daughter?" Roland asked looking around.

"She was with Serenity's group I think." Luki said to him.

Roland had a worry on his face but Suzuki clapped her hands together to make him snap out of the worry.

"She's strong like you. I bet she's protecting them and taking most of the kills from them." Suzuki assured him.

"We owe Serenity a big deal for letting us see eye to eye. I guess we should join the Alliance as legitimate allies." McGregar said to them.

"So we shall!" Roland yelled holding his fist up.

Meanwhile, Colress soon got the machine to work and the gateway was completely opened.

Colress' device he was sitting in hovered into the sky away from the group and he frowned looking at his device.

"Why is it moving on its own?" Colress asked himself.

He then saw Ardyn approaching with a grin on his face.

"What's going on?" Colress asked him.

"A shift in power my dear boy..." Ardyn said with a grin looking at the Alliance forces below them.

"Who are you!" James yelled.

"A man of no consequence." Ardyn replied chuckling.

Suddenly Ardyn began to walk in mid-air easily looking down at them amused.

Two plasma bolts went right through Ardyn's body but a dark mist came out from his back.

"Mortal weapons against me do nothing." He said looking down at Milque who shot them.

Soon Serenity and Adam approached from behind and Adam looked at the group which looked at him with their weapons aimed at him.

"No!" Serenity shouted with her hands up.

"Tell that masked freak to get away." Mawile growled.

"He's with us and I will explain later." Serenity said giving a growl back to Mawile.

Adam looked up to see Ardyn and stared at him with a frown.

"Ah, Adam! My boy, it seems you finally joined Serenity!" Ardyn laughed.

"Where is the Illusive Man?" Colress asked Ardyn turning his head looking at him.

"Dead." Ardyn replied.

"How do you know this?" Adam asked.

"Because I sensed it, young man. Miss Serenity gave the death blow. Just as any hero does to any villain." Ardyn said looking at Serenity.

"Your voice..." Serenity started to say.

"Is the voice you heard in your mind yes! I have encouraged you to reach your limits and surpass it. I have guided you all the way to this moment. Miss Serenity, you did me a huge favor. A favor that you never know how much means to me. For that I thank you. It is just a shame that you won't be around much longer." Ardyn said to them.

Fern took a step forward glaring at him.

"And what makes you think that!" Fern yelled.

Suddenly Urashiki and Matagi appeared teleported right to Ardyn's location and both standing in mid-air.

Then the two women in the same outfit but white and black colors appeared on the other side of Ardyn.

"You cunts killed my mother." Fern yelled.

The two women remained silent only to look down at him. A black blood eye in each eye opposite from one another staring down at him.

"You see I have guided miss Serenity here to this very moment. I knew she would kill the Illusive Man. I made a small deal with the people you see around me. The two ladies you see are your great aunts. Fern! Meet your twin aunts you never heard of before!" Ardyn said clapping and laughing.

Fern looked at the two women with disgust.

"You got to be shitting me." Fern said.

"What the fuck is going on here!?" Mangle shouted.

"My dear isn't it obvious? I am here to offer you all the salvation. To stand by my side for a new better place!" Ardyn said to them.

"You're insane!" Maychiro shouted and ran right toward him and leaped into the air to strike him with her weapon.

"Wait!" Serenity shouted as Maychiro jumped.

Ardyn didn't move and a powerful shot was heard blasting Maychiro right through her body and her body rippled and shredded away and fell into pieces on the ground nearby.

Demencia and Maya looked in horror at their mother's death.

James began to shoot at Ardyn only for the bullets to stop and fall to the ground.

Matagi held her large artillery sword and showing she was the one who killed Maychiro.

Matagi stood behind Urashiki by his side looking at the group.

"Matagi! Goddamn it!" Zinnia yelled.

"Matagi the Illusive Man used you..." Okami started.

"She knows he's gone. She's just on a new side." Emilou said.

Demencia held Maya as she cried and gave a mean look to Matagi.

Matagi had an emotionless face expression just staring down at them and not talking.

"I will admit, I didn't like what happened to... my oldest son." Urashiki said to Ardyn about Qrow.

"You sick fuck..." Fern growled.

"Wait... what?" Serenity asked.

"Girls, meet your mother fucking grandpa." Fern said staring at Urashiki.

Urashiki just grinned at Fern.

"I am sorry I haven't been around but I have my reasons. Your family did well without me, sort of. I sure wished I spoke to your mother one last time, but hey all well." Urashiki said and gave a side glance at Anaconda and Python.

The gateway was still open and everyone was silent for just a few moments looking at one another.

"Who are you...?" Serenity asked Ardyn.

"My name is Ardyn Izunia... Gorgon." Ardyn said with a sinister grin on his face looking down at them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Everyone was in shock to hear Ardyn's last name and so many of them wanted to ask so many questions.

Urashiki even seemed shocked and Matagi gave a glance to the side at Ardyn.

Colress and the two women kept quiet still staring down at the group.

"G-Gorgon? You're a Gorgon?" Serenity asked bewildered.

"It's been quite some time since I been back to Rome. Oh, how I longed for this moment." He said.

"You were apart of the Cyclonian Empire I thought? Back when Cyclonis ruled?" Garrus asked.

"As I said I had to do many things for my plan to work and sure enough, Serenity is the key." Ardyn said.

"How is our sister the key?" Tomoko asked.

"Miss Serenity's power is what opened this gateway. The closer she got the more it began to grow. Here she is and the gateway is now opened." Ardyn said to them.

"This doesn't make sense..." Serenity said confused. "Give me more than that. tell me more you son of a bitch!" Serenity yelled.

"I am the creator of your entire family..." Ardyn admitted.

Everyone took a step back or leaned back in shock of hearing that.

"No..." Serenity said as her hand went into a fist.

"Search your feelings, you know it to be true." Ardyn said chuckling.

"What is your gain from all this!?" Garrus asked.

"My gain? That is none of your business, but miss Serenity's." Ardyn said as his hand reached to Serenity and then he closed his palm with a grin on his face.

Serenity's eyebrow quirked.

"Then tell me." Serenity said.

"Not infront of everyone here, but I may not want to disclose it. Hehehe... I'm kidding I want to disclose it but just to you." Ardyn laughed.

Colress and everyone else with Ardyn kept quiet watching the exchange of words happening.

"Is it ready?" Ardyn asked Anaconda and Python besides him.

"Why did you do this! For some stupid revenge!" Fern yelled before Python replied to Ardyn's question.

Adam stood beside Serenity staring at Ardyn through his eye mask with a mean look on his lips and indicating the same mean look inside his mask with his eyes and eyebrows.

"Why me..." Serenity asked him calmly trying to figure it all out.

"I influenced you in your mind to lead you to what you were meant to be. Powerful. With your help, you alone powered the portal with your mere presence. Your psychic abilities can manipulate the Sharingan and Rinnegan to your will without too much stress. Even though they were implanted to you, your psychic abilities grown with your training and adventures. That psychic power eases the control of your abilities and increases their speed either doubled or tripled than what they were. Your Kagune abilities as well indeed increased in power. A shame you never trained that without knowing you had it till the near end of this venture." Ardyn told her.

"You used me." Serenity asked him but knew the answer was possibly a yes.

"I used you to make you stronger. I know though you would never join me when you should." Ardyn told her.

"Join you!?" Serenity asked shocked. "Like hell!"

"See?" Ardyn replied.

"Why would I join you!" Serenity asked him.

"It's ready." Python said cutting in between their conversation.

Before Ardyn replied, the portal to the Cosmic Divine Crystalline began to disappear but reappear at the same time in the sky above them all and below it was the fade of a diagram symbol.

Anaconda and Pythons hands went up to the sky chanting as the diagram began to glow dark red. The diagram had ancient writing around the circle it produced with a triangle forming in the center with a small hole. The gateway to the Cosmic Divine Crystalline above it suddenly began to swirl.

Ardyn and the others began to hover into the air and stop.

Suddenly the wind picked up rapidly and the earth began to quake slowly.

"We resurrect, Echidna Gorgon!" Anaconda and Python both yelled.

The sky immediately turned dark as the moon became instantly a dark red color.

Everyone in the space in their ships looked at this in shock.

"Have all ships pull away! Immediately!" Ringo shouted as the ships began to move away from Earth and shuttles on Earth hurried to leave. Everyone didn't know what was going on.

Suddenly small portals sparked the sky and zapped an odd aura behind Ardyn and his group, the aura suddenly began to take shape.

First it was an aura cloud behind them form and then suddenly an aura of a boney skeleton hand came out first with its fingers spread and the rest of the arm came out and bent to the side as another aura of a hand came from the other side but spun in a 360 spin turning short and back to large. The aura began to take more shape as a skeletal head appeared in mid-air above it, the aura skull without its jaw bone rose up.

Everyone began to get scared watching this unfold. Espeon held Umbreon showing fear as well as Froslass hiding behind Ken'shiro who stood in front of her ready to fight what was coming.

The skull spun and looked at the group and behind it was an aura of a ribcage and a tail begin to form with feet going down toward the group. The legs bone but the aura began to shape them showing muscle tissue over the aura bones. The head leaned forward going ghostly through Ardyn and his group right in front of Serenity and her friends and family and suddenly its eye sockets beamed red forming eyes. The skull spun and immediately gained a jawbone with sharp ridged teeth forming.

Suddenly they heard the cries of ghosts behind them. The ghosts of deceased fallen comrades and their own sisters and uncle's spirits screaming being forcefully dragged into the aura cloud fueling the resurrection process.

Tomoko's hand immediately gripped Gladio's who gripped it back giving a mean look at Ardyn to what was going on.

Kylo took a step in front of Zinnia in a protective stance.

Adam kept Serenity back as Serenity wanted to go at Ardyn while this was going on.

Deceased children were seen next even ones that didn't die in the war and taken from their resting place forcefully and they could hear the cries of the children going right into the aura.

Suddenly the aura's ribcage spun while collecting the spirits and stopped and took form with the rest of the skeleton to gain muscle tissue and soon it took form in the skull.

There was sparks appearing in the sky around the skeleton that seemed to push in energy for it to reform. The wind picked up ashes and dust blowing through the aura of its power.

The diagram in the sky suddenly was fading but gave out demonic power into the aura as if it was taking energy from hell itself to push into this aura that was reforming Echidna.

The aura produced a binding of some robe to cover Echidna's body and soon the skull took the form of flesh and finally showed Echidna Gorgon in front of them all.

Her giant tail whipped with a scorpion stinger at the end and her back produced spider-like legs. Her jaw pushed to the side and spurting out was a long snake-like tongue that then retracted back in her mouth with her jaw going back into place. Her glowing snake-like eyes stared down at Serenity and her friends and the aura cloud disappeared into Echidna.

Anaconda and Python through what was going on was chanting while all of this was taken in effect and spoke at the same time. "Dusk till Dawn no matter where, she shall be ressurected to spread despair! Darkness hear our cry to bring back she who cannot die! Have her bring death to all to those that do not belong! The one who shall see all life come to an end for all life never obeyed her command! Have all begone, bring back, Echidna Gorgon!"

She was fully resurrected...

Echidna was a giant standing at 40 meters tall more larger than when she was alive due to the power of her essence remaining dormant for twenty years after she was slain by Drayconivous and Serenity's mother on Naboo.

"I live, I breathe again! I rise, I will rise to bleach the sky and still the water!" Echidna echoed through the land. Her voice dark, cracky and echoing of the souls inside of her and you could feel the chills down your spine just hearing her, and her mere presence was too much for one to handle.

The girls never met her or knew anything about her and looked at her in shock and felt the darkness from her which was enormous and they knew she was sending fear power into them to make them shake.

Espeon was in awe.

"That's the monster in my nightmare!" Espeon shouted seeing Echidna.

Everyone looked at her and looked forward.

Echidna's red glowing iris' looked at Espeon with pure hatred.

"No one is ever really gone." Echidna said to the mimic of the words spoken to Espeon in her nightmare making Espeon hide behind Umbreon in fear as Umbreon held her tightly giving a mean look at Echidna.

"So this is what my family became, traitors? You help these disgusting aliens now!? This is quite pathetic indeed!" Echidna laughed and looked down at Anaconda and Python.

"You two are good girls." Echidna praised to them.

"Anything for you mother." Both said together.

She then looked at Ardyn with a smirk.

"I sense they are with you so I shall be too. I hope you can accomplish what I couldn't." Echidna said to Ardyn.

Ardyn gave her a nod and looked down at Serenity.

"Echidna, show them your power and bring this planet to its end." Ardyn said with an evil grin on his face and his hands outstretched laughing manically.

Echidna rose her hand up to the sky seeing the dark red moon and laughed using her powerful force ability with her own psychic power to focus on the moon and easily began to make it leave its orbit and bringing it down toward earth.

As she did the moon began to crumble and pieces of it were forced down to the planet like asteroids hurling through the atmosphere. Some burned up but most of them went through the sky down into the ground and oceans.

"Stop this!" Froslass screamed in tears.

The moon began to forcefully come down.

Echidna stopped her power seeing that it was going to be accomplished.

"If you excuse me my dear Serenity I have a universe to end." Ardyn chuckled and soon all of them hovered into the portal above in the sky and was sucked right in to be teleported to the Cosmic Divine Crystalline.

"We got to do something!" Kaiden shouted seeing the moon coming straight toward Earth on a collision course.

Serenity looked at the Normandy behind them then at the portal.

"We give chase!" Serenity yelled.

"Are you mad!?" Mienshao shouted at her.

Wrex, however, began to run to the Normandy.

"Krogan first!" Wrex laughed.

Serenity watched him go then to everyone else. "He has the right idea." Serenity said and ran to the Normandy.

Everyone got on board and at the cockpit was Deidara and Lamar.

"Dude what the fuck was all that about!?" Lamar shouted.

"Explain later!" Mangle said jumping into the main cockpit seat and typed on the console.

Deidara as well typed on his console getting the engines primed immediately.

"Hurry up!" Serenity yelled seeing the moon nearly at Earth.

The Normandy lifted up and flew quickly to the portal and went right into it being absorbed inside.

"This is going to get crazy as fuck." Mangle said to them.

Up in space, the fleets watched as the moon collided into Earth and Earth itself immediately went into a wildfire spreading across the planet and the planet began to crack and explode all over and break apart from the core which also exploded.

The fleets were a safe distance away seeing Earth and the moon explode into debris of asteroids.

Ringo looked at it and fell to his knee's not knowing what to think.

"Our scanners showed that the Normandy disappeared before the moon hit... sir, I think they went into the Cosmic Divine Crystalline portal." One of his crew members said.

Ringo kept silent for a moment before standing back up and pushing a button to activate the main intercom to all the other fleets.

"A moment of silence for those who didn't make it off the planet please." Ringo said sadly.

Everyone in the fleets remained silent and in tears and shock at what they saw.

After a moment Ringo then spoke again.

"All fleets we will go to the Alliance base over Palaven and discuss what we do next. We need to hope that Serenity and her friends stop the enemy before they can destroy the life we all know and cherish. I want everyone to go to their families and loved ones. The war is over, but the battle has yet to have a decision of choice... we wait now for either our lives saved or our lives gone. I will be damned if we let this hurt us and worry us. Everyone has a smile on your face and let us spend our last moments in happiness. If Serenity does accomplish saving our way of life then we shall still be thankful. Dismissed." Ringo said.

Serenity woke up laying on the floor of the Normandy. Her head a bit dizzy and she crawled unable to feel any energy in her legs but soon gained energy to only get to her knee's looking around.

Serenity noticed nearly everyone unconscious but Froslass was awake and crawling to Serenity giving her a hug with tears.

Serenity patted her back softly.

"It's okay." Serenity assured her.

Serenity looked at the cockpit and that the automatic blast shield at the windows covered the view.

Deidara was aching slowly moving in his chair.

"Everyone okay?" He asked.

Serenity nearby spoke.

"I and Froslass are awake. We are just a bit dizzy is all." She said rubbing her head.

Garrus walking normally approached them and knelt to Serenity.

"Get up when you feel like you can. I am checking around the ship but I do not see anyone dead yet." Garrus said.

"Good." Serenity replied and got up slowly with Garrus to help her.

"Froslass stay near Deidara." Serenity said as Froslass slowly crawled to Deidara who at the same time got off his chair to sit on the floor to await her to come to him. Mangle in the main seat was still unconscious.

Serenity wondered why Froslass' black blood eyes were activated as well.

"Are you going to deactivate your black blood eyes?" Garrus asked.

"Mine too?" Serenity said and tried. "There?"

"They are still showing." Garrus said.

"Strange." She said rubbing her eyes.

An hour went by when everyone was fully awake and not dizzy and in the main room of the Normandy.

"Is the ship operational still?" Serenity asked Mangle.

"No, the element zero isn't working. The ship is going through a reboot cycle and it will take time for its systems to be fully restarted." She said.

"Are the doors to leave working?" Serenity asked.

"The cargo bay door has a manual unlock switch that I can pull." James said to them.

"Let's see where we are and work from their." Serenity said to them.

Ken'shiro walked up to them from the elevator.

"Elevator system still works but on back up power. Also, our food and water supply are okay at least for now." He said to them.

"Let's head to the cargo bay. Everyone, weapons ready." She said.

Serenity entered first to make sure it was clear incase any enemies was inside.

Serenity looked nearby in the cargo bay seeing her three blue eyes white dragons in there a bit injured from the impact but awake and alive. Near them was her other beasts that Mawile and Fern both found in different places in Rome knowing they tracked them with their scent. Her Rancor wanted to get up to help it's master.

Serenity gave them a blow kiss. "Rest." She said to them and they did just that.

Everyone later was in the cargo bay together and James looked at everyone before he pulled the handle.

"Do it." Serenity said to him.

James pulled the handle and the cargo bay door began to open beaming on the top a bright white light which suddenly began to show more color than white when the cargo door kept going down.

Mira's biotic power covered her body and was ready for anything. She created a biotic like coating around Serenity for the moment just incase there was an attack.

Soon as the cargo bay door touched the surface of this odd ground they seen out of it an unknown world that they were on.

Everyone walked outside and seen that the planet they were on had a distant bright white sun. The sky was a aura mist of bluish faint misty color. The tree's was different and looked blue and ghostly. There was little to no wind and everything around was silent, as if dead but still there.

The ground was the same shade nearly as the sky as reflecting the color from the sky. The shadows looked like night.

Maya walked over to some bushes and touched them as they moved from her fingers.

"Where are we...?" Umi-taka said a bit creeped out.

"Where ever we are it has two moons it seems." Mawile said pointing at a red moon nearly close to the planet and then behind them to a blue moon which was nearly close to the planet as well.

Serenity touched the ground and using her psychic power tried to sense something about where they were or to at least get an idea but nothing came to mind.

"Espeon may you use your psychic power, tell me if you feel anything." Serenity asked.

Espeon bent down and thought and shook her head. "Nothing." She said.

"Looks like there are mountains that way and one that way." James said pointing to the distances.

Umbreon held Sam and looked around and back to Serenity.

"Is this the Cosmic Divine Crystalline?" Umbreon asked.

"There are thick gases around the sun or star that this sector orbits." Garrus said to them looking at the sky.

"Is it toxic to us?" Serenity asked.

"If it was then we'd be dead don't you think?" Garrus replied.

"This is like something from a dream." Demencia said a bit in awe.

Adam looked around and suddenly heard something nearby.

"Serenity." Adam said.

"I heard it." Serenity replied and both of them held their weapons at the ready.

The group got their weapons ready.

"Oh god, it could be some native or a big beast..." Deidara said a bit worried.

"Just be ready." Sasori said as they stood together with Itachi and Kisame near them with Mawile between the group.

The noise stopped behind thick bushes near them.

Suddenly coming out of the bushes on the other side was a male looking human with crimson red eyes.

Serenity and everyone immediately turned and looked at him. Serenity quickly approached him with Adam following behind her.

The male held his hands up slowly in a surrender stance and looked at the group a bit scared and breathing heavily looking at everyone.

"Oh no." Mordin said.

"Relax doctor just one of him." Maes said.

"Not that..." Mordin began to say.

"Who are you and where are we." Serenity asked him.

Suddenly Serenity sniffed and cocked an eyebrow.

"How come your scent seems familiar to me?" She asked.

The male stood at five foot ten looking down at her with green hair the exact color as her's and his face nearly resembled Drayconivous'. He also looked like the same age as Serenity.

"Because I'm your brother." The male said to her.

Serenity and everyone stared at him in shock and Serenity let out a gasp and the scene ends there.


End file.
